Historias sueltas (Tiempo de relatos 2018)
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: "Tiempo de relatos" vuelve con nueva premisa y ejes. Estas son sólo algunas historias sueltas basadas en ellas para animar a escribir a fickers inquietos (y no llenar la web de fanfiction de one-shots del mismo pesao de siempre). Atribución del logo a @kathadigra.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo de "historias"**

Como no quería inundar la página del Ministerio con historias sueltas de un capítulo, me pareció más conveniente agrupar los relatos sueltos que he podido hacer para la iniciativa de "Tiempo de Relatos 2018".

La idea de esta iniciativa, como la del año anterior, es hacer una historia colaborativa en base a una premisa y ejes. Por resumir mucho, la premisa de este año es un poco contar el origen del Ministerio y cómo uno de sus creadores, el arquitecto Roa, viaja en el tiempo para hacerse con él en el futuro.

Si la iniciativa os llama la atención, podéis poneros en contacto con Jorge y Miguel en tiempoderelatos(arroba)gmail(punto)com y pedirles que os envíen info más detallada. Aceptan relatos escritos e ilustraciones, para las que también tienen algunas líneas generales que recomendar, como aspectos de los personajes y vestuario, en especial si la ilustración va para alguna historia.

Hay cuatro ejes según el tipo de relato que queráis contar; por resumir mucho, el primer eje agrupa las historias que hablan del origen del Ministerio y de Roa. El eje dos son las historias que hablan sobre el "Consejo de sabios", un grupo de personajes históricos que Roa va reclutando a lo largo de la Historia para hacerse con el Ministerio. El tercer eje es "Límite 48 horas", que consiste en contar el intento de una patrulla para desbaratar los planes de Roa antes de que Salvador destruya por seguridad el pozo del Ministerio. El cuarto habla sobre el "Pergamino", que es un objeto de gran poder precursor del Libro de las Puertas.

Se pueden combinar ejes y hay bastante libertad.

Este año hay algunos cambios con respecto al año pasado. La principal es que hay más mano suelta con la fecha de entrega y Jorge y Miguel van a estar recibiendo escritos e ilustraciones hasta el verano más o menos, aunque les interesa ir recibiendo cuanto antes.

Como podéis imaginar, nadie cobra por esto. Los derechos no son nuestros (RTVE, Olivares, productora, etc) y de hacerlo, además de que nadie tiene pasta para ello, nos meteríamos en un buen lío. Estas no son las mejores historias del Ministerio del mundo; son sólo un tributo :)

La única ganancia es quizás visibilidad (esto se va a mover por las redes) y darte el gusto de escribir o dibujar para el fanart del Ministerio. Y aprender. Y poder decir con orgullo que participaste en la iniciativa. Eso puede llamarte o no. Si no te llama, siempre puedes estar atento a lo que los demás hagan y moverlo cuando acabe de publicarse todo.

* * *

Volviendo a las historias que voy a postear como capítulos, son tres.

La primera "Tiempo de amistades", es una historia típica de eje uno. Cuenta un trozo de la vida de Haram, Leví y Roa durante el siglo XV. Estos tres fueron según las premisas los creadores del Ministerio, al continuar el trabajo del astrónomo madrileño Maslama del siglo X (personaje histórico real).

La segunda "Tiempo de cuenta atrás", habla un poco de Irene, Salvador y Ernesto después de que Roa asalte el Ministerio.

La tercera, "Tiempo de presentimientos", habla un poco de Leví después de ser rescatado de la Inquisición. El tema de que Roa asalte el Ministerio en 2018 es debido a que en 2015 se anula la expulsión de los judíos de Isabel La Católica y una especie de barrera mágica desaparece con ello. Para más información, pedidle a Jorge y Miguel las premisas y el mapa del árbol, que lo deja todo mucho más claro.

La cuarta, "Tiempo de maldad", es quizás una historia de eje 2, en donde se presentan a algunos "sabios" de los que Roa ha reclutado.

Ante todo, si decidís involucraros, no os agobies con el tamaño de la información y el material que os pasen. Permitid que os recomiende manteneros centrados en una única idea, porque abarcarlo todo es complicao. Las premisas son así de amplias para que el mayor número de gente posible encuentre un sitio donde crear y que nos haga sentir cómodos a todos. Idealmente todas las historias deberían encajar, o mencionarse un poco, o no pisarse, pero esto también es difícil, por lo que... En fin, que no os asuste, vamos.

Escribid y ya está. :)

Que gracias por leer, en resumen.

Y que animaos, que de todo se aprende :)


	2. Tiempo de amistades

**Tiempo de amistades.**

Madrid, principios de noviembre de 1479.

* * *

\- ¡Pueblo de villanos! -maldijo Roa, las manos en alto.

\- ¡En villa está su marrana y judía señoría! -sonrió el bravo tras la amenazadora daga-. ¡Villanos aquí somos todos!

Rieron los otros tres bandidos la gracieta de su patrón, las húmedas y frías callejuelas de piedra riéndose con ellos, ecos en la oscuridad. La noche de Madrid siempre le había parecido peligrosa a Abraham; tras las sombras de sus retorcidas casas, siempre había temido celada o asalto y nunca, salvo en contadas ocasiones, salía con el sol vencido. Mas aquella noche, recién regresado de Toledo junto con el arquitecto Roa, habían cometido la imprudencia de querer llegar a la vieja casa de Maslama cuanto antes para poder dar las buenas noticias. El Señor en su sabiduría no quería, quizás, pasar por alto su atrevido gesto; un mal callejón, un equivocado camino, y junto con las bolsas -ya en manos de sus asaltantes-, perderían además la vida.

Y aquellos hombres ya saciados de oro, no se iban; probablemente, pensó Abraham, sed de sangre tenían también.

\- ¡Habéis de saber señor cristiano que estos judíos están bajo la protección de la Reina de Castilla! -mintió Abraham con la hoja de la daga peligrosamente cerca.

Si tragó el embuste no vio muestras en el rostro picado de viruela frente a él.

\- ¡La Reina de Castilla! -volvió a burlarse el bandido-. ¡Pues por ella celebramos, amigo puerco! ¡Es noticia nueva que parió una infantita! Me pregunto si le placerá descubrir en sus reinos, que por la mañana hay dos judíos menos...

Abraham cerró los ojos y se vio degollado mas Roa, a su lado, decidió evitarlo quizás el muy insensato a costa de morir primero.

\- ¡Judíos no sobran, sino cristianos! ¡No son los cristianos de este reino más que iletrados bárbaros! -provocó Roa-. ¡No merecen heredar esta tierra! ¡No merecen todo el esfuerzo en que construyamos...!

Abraham le dio un codazo a su amigo, para hacerle callar; una cosa era morir a manos de desalmados y otra revelar secretos que a ellos, más que a nadie, les correspondía guardar.

\- ¿Pues qué construye vuestra calaña, marranos? -cambió el bellaco de alegre a oscuro, sin perder un ápice de amenaza en el tono-. ¡Prestamistas y usureros sois todos! ¡Mas no temáis! -sonrió enseñando la bolsa-. ¡De vuestras monedas nos ocuparemos nosotros...! ¡En cuanto os hayamos enviado al infierno cristiano!

Abraham agarró a Roa del brazo y retrocedieron, quedando encerrados contra una pared ante el avance de la daga.

Una sombra se cruzó, entonces, tras la espalda de los bandidos y con tres fuertes golpes, derribó a los ayudantes dejándolos gimiendo en el suelo; se encaró con el jefe entonces una oscura figura embozada que tras el esfuerzo, parecía respirar con dificultad.

La sombra, frente a la última daga y con un garrote en la mano, echó para atrás su embozo y reveló el oscuro y conocido rostro de un amigo. Abraham suspiró en éxtasis al ver que el puñal del bandido se daba la vuelta en otra dirección.

\- ¡Pues negro sois, por Satanás! -acertó a decir el rufián.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Quién dijo que los cristianos no saben ver por sus ojos? -sonrió, perlados dientes en la oscuridad, su viejo amigo Haram-. Decidme... Os propongo algo... Marchais dejando las bolsas y aquí no ha pasado nada. A cambio -aclaró alegre-, no acabais como los demás por el suelo.

\- ¿La suciedad de la piel se os metió en los sesos? -contestó enfadado el bellaco-. ¡Quien tiene el arma, soy yo! ¡Tu bolsa, moro!

Al-Sarif Haram sacó lentamente la bolsa de los pliegues de su chilaba y se la tendió, con lentitud, al asaltante.

\- Decidme, bravo bandido... No sabréis por ventura dónde están en aquesta villa las cristianas blancas, ¿verdad?

El otro arrebató la bolsa de sus manos.

\- ¡Cómo vais a comprar compañía sin monedas, pobre imbécil!

\- Era pregunta retórica, cristiano amigo -sonrió Haram-. Sólo hacía tiempo para que no volvierais la vista atrás.

Abraham vio como Roa no esperaba más y, aprovechando que el bandido le daba la espalda, sacó un adoquín bajo sus pies y se lo plantó en la cabeza, dejándole mal herido en el suelo. Dio gracias al Señor al verle caer y oyó, a sus pies, los doloridos quejidos del resto de bandidos tratando de ponerse en pie.

\- Haram, viejo amigo -sonrió Roa tras resoplar por el esfuerzo-... Pocas veces me alegró tanto veros.

\- Amigo Roa -le devolvió la sonrisa Haram-, y yo de haberos encontrado a tiempo.

\- Gracias -pudo susurrar Abraham, sin poder quitarse de encima el susto.

Haram sonrió de infinita manera y volvió a embozarse, antes de responder.

-¡Agradecédmelo en la taberna, mi joven amigo! ¡Hay motivos de celebración! ¡Hay vino! ¡Y mujeres! ¡Y pecado! ¡Celebremos vuestro regreso a aqueste telúrico enclave como manda el dios de los cristianos! ¡Que no tema vuestra judía hacienda, que esta fiesta la pago yo!

Roa sonrió, recogiendo su bolsa de las manos del bandido.

\- Amigo Haram -sonrió-... En verdad que hacéis honor a vuestro nombre.

Los tres se alejaron de allí, a paso vivo.

* * *

Abraham decidió beber, tras muchas dudas.

\- ¡Probáis el vino como si fuese Pascua! -comentó Roa sin poder evitar una larga risa.

\- ¡Al menos lo prueba! -rió Haram-. ¡No pasará como la última vez, tenéis mi palabra! ¡Esta será una velada corta!

Haram era hombre de ciencia, matemáticas y estrellas; amante de secretos y misterios, pero sobretodo de placeres. Musulmán nacido y criado, en no pocas ocasiones Abraham le había visto seguir las normas de su fe o ayunar en Ramadán como el más devoto para, vuelto el día o la ocasión disfrutar de la tierra que el Tiempo alejaba de ellos. Abraham, por otro lado, como rabino y hombre casado evitaba verse a sí mismo en tabernas. Menos aun, en tabernas como aquella; dejábase arrastrar por Roa y Haram en contadas ocasiones, pues hombres de más edad eran que él, pero con más aguante, mucho más, para el exceso.

Dentro de la cava a donde les había guiado Haram, arcos de piedra y candiles y ruido, el ambiente era asfixiante y húmedo; viajeros y comerciantes se refugiaban allí del frío y entre ellos, meretrices de muy diferente origen y edad, paseaban llevándose unos vinos sin pagar o un servicio que les aviara la noche; servicio el cual, podía ser en las habitaciones del mesón de las plantas superiores o, para desconcierto de Abraham, en las mesas del fondo; apartados pero donde cualquiera con curiosidad podía ser testigo de la febril actividad de la carne.

\- ¡Eso de corta velada ya lo dijisteis la última vez! Y ya ninguno somos tan jóvenes -protestó Abraham-. Algunos hasta tenemos responsabilidades.

\- ¡Vivid la vida, amigo Leví! -sonrió Haram-. ¡Vuestro dios y el mío no hicieron los placeres para ser pasados por alto!

Abraham sonrió. Podía recitar al menos diez fragmentos de la Torá -y varias decenas del Talmud- en los que la mesura y pasar los placeres por alto, eran bastante más que una recomendación. Roa a su lado, no dijo nada. Su últimamente carácter seco y distante, había menguado en aspereza con el reencuentro y la alegría.

Eso sí, no pudo evitar la mirada de disgusto cuando, sin recato, Haram le dio un mordisco a una pieza de crujiente panceta.

\- ¡Contadme cómo fue vuestro viaje a Toledo! -dijo hablando con la boca llena-. ¿Pudistéis hablar con el rabino Alcaraz? ¿Accedió a estudiar el fragmento?

Roa sonrió.

\- Pudimos y aceptó. Y lo tradujo.

Al-Sarif Haram levantó su copa y una larga carcajada salió de sus labios.

Al ver a su amigo así de contento, Abraham sintió nueva dicha; como si la copa que había creído llena de ella con haber salido del asalto y con el reencuentro, no fuera más que un recipiente del que solo hubiera visto hasta el momento una pequeña parte.

Largos años había esperado Haram, habían dedicado todos, para descifrar una de las últimas partes de la Cábala que atados les tenía. Y en Toledo, el buen hacer de Roa y sus propios contactos, lo habían logrado por fin; sólo quedaban los jeroglíficos del Pergamino, para poder domar y sellar, lo que en el Pozo había más allá de los niveles a donde no llegaba la luz.

El Pergamino de jeroglíficos y la ecuación infinita, por supuesto.

\- ¡Pues sabed que ya encontré cómo resolver la condenada ecuación infinita! -gritó entonces bien alto Haram.

\- ¡Callado lo teníais! ¡Viejo zorro! -chilló Roa abalanzándose sobre él.

Abraham vio como los dos maduros hombres de ciencia se fundían en un largo y sincero abrazo; creyó ver, cuando se separaron, lágrimas de alegría en los ojos de Roa.

Nunca, recordó de repente, nunca le había visto así.

\- ¡Entonces ya está! ¡Ya está! Sólo los jeroglíficos quedan -suspiró Roa, pensando en voz alta-, para controlar lo que hay en los Primeros Niveles. ¡Para que sea nuestro...!

Abraham vio entonces en los ojos de Al-Sarif una pequeña inquietud.

Una alarma, quizás, que eclipsó la alegría por un instante. Roa había hablado de controlar: "Para que sea nuestro", había dicho. No sellar, no cerrar, sino controlar. "Nuestro". ¿Por qué?, no pudo evitar pensar Abraham; un miedo conocido y apagado le recorrió, más cierto y más real al ver también la alarma en los ojos de su amigo Haram.

Interrumpiendo alegría e inquietud, una prostituta se sentó de improviso sobre las rodillas de Al-Sarif, riendo con estruendo y teatro.

\- ¡Pero si es mi rey moro! ¡Largo tiempo os he esperado!

\- ¡Largo tiempo, sin duda! -bromeó Haram abrazándola por la cintura-. ¡Os recordaba con menos carnes, señora Urraca!

\- ¡Me he estado alimentando bien para vos, mi Sultán! -dijo plantándole un beso en los morros-. ¡Y para vuestro hermoso y negro príncipe! -añadió con más risas llevándole la mano a la entrepierna.

Abraham no pudo evitar soltar el vino por la nariz, tosiendo de la risa ante atrevimiento tal.

Roa, aun contagiado de alegría, estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla en una interminable carcajada.

\- ¿Os he ofendido? -sonrió la prostituta Urraca mirando a Abraham lascivamente-. Mirad que buen precio os puedo hacer a los tres si acostumbrados estais a compartir hembra...

Abraham iba a contestar, las mejillas a punto de explotarle en la cara.

\- ¡Es hombre casado, doña Urraca! -explicó Haram-. ¡Y además, no quiero compartiros! ¡Esta noche no!

Rió la otra en su regazo y le plantó un largo y nuevo beso.

\- ¡Una pena! ¡Hubiera podido decir que serví a los tres Reyes Magos de Oriente! -rio Urraca señalándolos de hito en hito-. ¡Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar!

Luego se levantó en risas y tras murmurar algo en la oreja de su viejo cliente, le esperó al pie de las escaleras. Roa agarró al pasar la muñeca de su amigo Al-Sarif, tan preocupado quizás como Abraham al oír la inoportuna comparación.

\- ¡Qué le habéis contado! -se adelantó Abraham a la pregunta de Roa.

\- ¡Quedamos en que lo que sucedía en Judea, se quedaba en Judea! -recordó el otro, amenazante.

Rio Haram, de nuevo.

\- Nada. ¡Tenéis mi palabra! Nada que pudiera creerme, al menos -añadió tranquilizador-. Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que dejar alto el orgullo del reino de Granada. Vengo en un ratín.

Roa le soltó la muñeca y le vio marchar, estallando finalmente en carcajadas.

Carcajadas que, tras otro trago de vino, se le contagiaron a Abraham.

* * *

Larga fue la noche, y largas fueron las risas.

Larga fue la alegría compartida por los tres amigos, al regresar a la vieja casa de Maslama y dejar a un ebrio Roa en el jergón de su estudio. Murmuraba el arquitecto, aclarado su ánimo por los éxitos y por el reencuentro, su sentido casi perdido por el cansancio, el vino y la fiesta.

\- Nuestro será -murmuró entre los vapores del licor-... Nuestro será... Y podremos cambiarlo todo...

Abraham sintió entonces aquella copa de alegría y regocijo, antes llena y rebosante, resquebrajarse de pronto. La supo rota al ver, a la luz de las velas y la oscuridad, la triste sonrisa de Al-Sarif Haram, junto a él, el Pozo bajo ellos, el secreto y el arduo trabajo compartido durante años de pronto en peligro.

Lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Abraham, al oir los últimos delirios de alcohol de Roa, antes de que durmiera.

\- Fue buena idea -decía su amigo orgulloso y en las palabras torpe, los ojos cerrados, la mente abierta-... Fue buena idea... Hacer nacer en esta villa... A Maslama...

Al oírle la tristeza en los ojos de Al-Sarif Haram, como su ecuación, fue infinita.


	3. Tiempo de cuenta a atrás

**Tiempo de cuenta atrás**

Castillo de Loarre, Huesca.

Algún momento por la noche del siglo XI

* * *

Irene Larra se deslizó entre las sombras, pasando despercibida entre los guardias y la cámara 35A del corredor oeste. Loarre era frío de cojones. Y oscuro. Y olía a caca, y si los guardias la pillaban mejor ni pensarlo. Planazo de Semana Santa, pensó. Salimos de la agencia de viajes intertemporal y nos metemos en otro Felipe II sin comerlo ni beberlo.

Al menos, suspiró, había salido con vida de Córdoba. No lo tenía tan claro con respecto a Lola y a Amelia. Tras el terremoto, había podido aparecer en el Ministerio a tiempo para enterarse de que se acababan de llevar a Salvador y a Ernesto a una acogedora celda en Huesca, con vistas al monte...

...Tras el muro.

Pero de la pobre Lola y de la pobre Amelia, ni palabra. Ni idea. Por poder, podían haber muerto después de todo el puñetero lío con Almanzor.

¿Quién coño era el tal Roa? ¿Y cómo se había traído a la mitad de la Historia de España para trabajar de su parte?

Debería estar en el Riviera Maya con Catalina, gruñó. Pero no. Rescatando al jefe en plan pelota, porque los malos se habían vuelto a colar hasta la cocina y les habían pillado con el noventa por ciento del personal con los días compensados para aprovechar los festivos nacionales.

¡Ay, Señor! ¡Llévame pronto!

Suspiró, y esperó entre las sombras de un punto ciego a que pasaran dos guardas, bien abrigaditos y grandullones. Uno se alejó del escondite repugnado, al pasar, y juró en castellano del siglo XI algo con muchas " _fs_ " y muchas " _çs_ ".

\- Esto está lleno de heces -maldijo asqueado.

\- Yo no seré quien lo limpie -gruñó el otro.

Esperó a que giraran la esquina, y cuando Irene salió de su escondite trató de no despertar a los presos de las otras celdas; con mala suerte igual se equivocaba y sacaba a otro chungo intertemporal diferente. Encontró el portón, al fin, con sonidos de movimientos de Salvador y Ernesto dentro, intentando probablemente salir.

\- ¡Rápido! -murmuró Salvador-. ¡Alguien viene!

\- ¡Joder! -rugió Ernesto.

Cuando Irene abrió la puerta les pilló a los dos en cueros, las ropas de dos guardias inconscientes en el suelo preparadas para ponérselas encima, rollo carnaval. Irene acertó a darles la espalda tras unos segundos mezcla de sorpresa, espanto y la certeza de que después de aquello iba a tener pesadillas.

\- Mira, mejor doy la alarma -murmuró sin encontrar el aliento.

\- ¡Menos bromas! -rugió Ernesto entre susurros-. ¿No esperarías que nos íbamos a quedar mano sobre mano?

\- Solo espero que hasta que tengáis la ropa encima las manos estén sobre lo que haga falta tapar -murmuró Irene-. ¡Daos prisa! ¡Tengo caballos en las cuadras!

\- ¿Qué es esa peste? -olisqueó asqueado Salvador.

Irene se quitó un trozo de plasta de la cara. Después de haber visto a Ernesto y al jefe como Dios les había traído al mundo, no estaba por la labor de tener que explicarles que para tapar el delator olor a _Spa_ del siglo XXI, había tenido que retozar en plan gorrina sobre un montón de estiércol de caballo.

No el mejor plan, recordó, para una Semana Santa.

\- El siglo XI -se encogió Irene de hombros al fin-. Que... Todo se pega... ¿Se puede saber quién es ese tal Roa? -preguntó cambiando de tema al salir a vigilar el pasillo- ¡Nos está haciendo un siete!

\- Es el arquitecto del Ministerio -explicó Salvador colocándose el jubón-. Del siglo XV. Larga historia.

\- Creí que Leví era el que había hecho el Pozo -se extrañó Ernesto.

\- Muchos otros ayudaron -resumió Salvador-. Es largo de explicar. ¡Lo importante ahora es que hay que detenerle!

Una vez vestidos, Irene encabezó la marcha de la celda, parándose de esquina en esquina a la espera de pasar desapercibidos a los turnos de vigilancia.

Llegaron por fin, sin ser vistos, a los establos del castillo.

\- ¿Y si no podemos detenerle? -pensó en voz alta Ernesto.

\- Va a ser difícil. Ha puesto patas arriba el Ministerio -anunció Irene montando a su yegua-. Tiene un ejército propio de agentes. Y ha hecho los deberes, no como Felipe II.

\- Hay que contactar a todos los agentes que podamos -contestó Salvador-. Roa es extremadamente peligroso. ¡Conoce el Ministerio! ¡Es posible que sepa de él mucho más que nosotros! Ernesto y yo volveremos y activaremos la cuenta atrás. No tenemos opciones: hay que minizar el daño.

\- ¿Qué margen daremos? -comprendió Ernesto, grave.

\- Cuarenta y ocho horas -gruñó Salvador-. Después, destruir el Ministerio será la única manera de salvar el Tiempo.

Luego se alejaron a galope tendido, de vuelta al futuro.


	4. Tiempo de presentimientos

**Tiempo de presentimientos**

Toledo. 24 de junio de 2015

* * *

Abraham Leví se mesó la barba y volvió a leer las instrucciones del enigmático documento. Le costó comprender las palabras, y le costó, más aún, asociarlas con los misterios que referían. Cuando finalmente se atrevió, apretó el botón y el artilugio se iluminó en rojo dando calor, casi como con vida propia.

\- La magia es más fácil -gruñó delante de aquel ingenio que su familia denominaba "vitrocerámica".

Agracedió que su mujer se hubiese ido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo, estaba totalmente solo. Grata sensación, poder descansar de parientes un poco.

Una vez calentada el agua en el cazo, se hizo un té con menta y con la infusión en la mesa se espatarró en el sillón orejero y estiró brazos y piernas, moviendo los dedos de los pies dentro de sus confortables pantuflas.

Suspiró, agradado.

No todas las modernidades iban encaminadas a volverle loco. Encontraba por ejemplo que las ediciones de los libros en papel eran muy manejables y que aquella pantalla con luz que uno de sus nietos pequeños llamaba 'tableta', era especialmente útil para guardar bibliotecas enteras. Cuando se disponía a continuar la lectura de una entretenida pero incorrectísima novela histórica sobre Templarios -Abraham había conocido a unos cuantos y sabía que nunca habían sido así-, un estremecimiento oscuro y grave le agarró de pies a cabeza.

Sintió nauseas.

Sintió mareo.

Y cayó del sillón, doblado sobre si mismo, al suelo.

Era oscuro. Era horroroso. Cruel.

Se vio de repente perdido en las mazmorras de la Inquisición; se vio de repente, se sintió, quemado en la hoguera, insultado y vejado por la multitud. Pudo respirar, agobiado, y recobrar del todo el sentido, ya de rodillas en el suelo; el té, derramado sobre la tableta, se mezcló en sus sentidos con su penetrante olor.

Trató de ponerse en pie.

La horrenda sensación seguía allí. Seguía allí. Era como si el Tiempo le hubiera atravesado, como un vendaval, con una advertencia, tratando de avisarle de peligro. No era la primera vez que había experimentado algo así: desde haber estudiado el Pergamino, el Tiempo elegía a veces mostrarle futuros posibles, pasados que eran, presentes que habían a la vez sucedido. Había llegado a pensar, en ocasiones, que su alma y el Tiempo se habían unido en comunión cierta y que, la magia que había creído dominar, finalmente le había acabado dominando a él; fuera como fuese, un sentimiento le embargó, al recuperarse. Un vacío de alarma, una necesidad de premura, una muda advertencia escondida en su pecho.

De algo peligroso, olvidado y perdido hacía mucho.

\- ¡Oh, pobre Haram! -suspiró en voz alta, al recordarlo todo, otra vez.

Pero no podía ser, ¿verdad?

Hacía siglos de aquello. Roa estaba perdido. Abandonado. Olvidado por el Tiempo. ¡Muerto sin duda! Y sin embargo, lo que había sentido, lo que le había embargado al punto de quitarle el suelo bajo los pies...

El edicto, comprendió.

Hoy, recordó, entraba en vigor el edicto que revocaba la expulsión de la reina Isabel... Por eso su familia había querido dejarle solo. Iban con la Comunidad, a festejar. Pero él...

¿Era posible? ¿Roa con vida? ¿522 años después? ¿Regresado a Sefarad? ¿Podría acaso ser?

No. No, podía. No podía ser.

Roa estaba perdido y olvidado. Él, sus enloquecidos planes, la muerte de Haram...

Y sin embargo...

Aun mareado por el presentimiento que le había embargado, trató de limpiar el té de la tableta con la manga de su bata.

\- No ha sido más que el vahído de un viejo chocho -se convenció, aterrado.

Puso sus ojos en el teléfono.

Sólo tenía que llamar a Martí. Al Ministerio.

Sólo tenía que llamarle y pedirle que se asegurara de que el Pergamino seguía esparcido por la Historia, tal y cómo había sido ocultado.

Se vio a sí mismo, sorprendido, con el auricular en la mano.

Colgó.

Sólo eran boberías de un viejo atormentado.

Sí, eso eran.

Eso, y nada más.

Volvió a su libro intranquilo mas no pudo, durante días, apartar de su mente funestos pensamientos.


	5. Tiempo de maldad

**Tiempo de maldad**

Ataque al Ministerio, 2018

* * *

Roa pronunció las palabras, los sonidos, los símbolos de mil tiempos haciéndose sólidos en sus labios; con una luz azulada, al pronunciar el último, una nube de polvo precedió al derrumbe del muro tras las jambas.

Tosieron los otros hombres a causa del polvo, junto a él.

Al poco, farol en mano, entraron llegando a la estancia, oscura y caótica, sembrada de Puertas deformes e innúmeras, en la pared abiertas como las torpes celdas de un horrendo panal. Roa desplegó de nuevo y con cautela el Pergamino, mientras Delgado le sostenía el farol. Puso sus ojos en los criptogramas y las runas y los encontró, mezclados como esperaba, en todas y cada una de las retorcidas jambas frente a él. Los Primeros Niveles, las Primeras Puertas... Por fin. Por fin podría terminar su plan... Arreglarlo todo... Arreglarlo todo...

\- ¡Necios! -murmuró Roa para sí, extasiado, tocando los grabados, las runas, los imposibles símbolos entre las sombras-. ¡Poco han protegido durante estos siglos su mayor poder!

En verdad eran necios el tal Martí y todos los subsecretarios antes que él, se dijo Roa. La única protección para acceder a los niveles inferiores, además del conjuro del Pergamino, había sido una miserable tranca que no había costado más que cuatro golpes romper.

Luego la oscuridad. Y el Poder.

\- ¿Qué dice el maestro? -preguntó Garayo, el vascongado acento perdiéndole las palabras tras la barba.

\- Que ya parece que estemos -contestó Romasanta.

\- ¡Calla maricona! -ordenó Delgado-. Deja al profe pensar.

Delgado no soportaba a Romasanta; el porte afeminado y de baja estatura del gallego, parecía ponerle nervioso. Poco parecía intuir lo que el otro pequeño y vil ser era capaz de llevar a cabo, con su inofensivo aspecto. Respecto al vasco, Garayo, su callado temperamento le había evitado por el momento cualquier burla.

Roa agradeció en cualquier caso el nuevo silencio; de aquellos tres, Delgado era por ser el más moderno en quien más podía confiar y a la vez, recordó, a quien más debía temer. No todos los aliados que había podido encontrar en aquellos años eran como los de arriba, como los que le ayudarían a arreglarlo todo. Algunos (Roa no se sentía orgulloso de aquellos tres que le acompañaban y de muchos otros que había tenido que traer) tendrían de convertirse en los perros guardianes de aquel oscuro lugar. Martí y los suyos podrían ser unos necios; pero intentarían evitar que lo consiguiera: necesitaba hombres como aquellos para impedírselo.

Para arreglarlo todo... Para arreglarlo todo...

Tras unos segundos de estudio, Roa identificó el primer símbolo: el rombo rojo, el secreto de la magia de la cábala: la llave para controlar, en sus manos, el poder de las puertas. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en Alejandría buscando su significado, traduciéndolo, descifrándolo sin éxito perdido entre papiros? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en las brumas del Tiempo, atrapado por un edicto de expulsión que le había impedido durante siglos poder llevar a cabo lo que estaba destinado a realizar?

Todo quedaba atrás, por fin. El Pergamino reconstruido en sus manos era la última pieza para poder acabar lo que hacía siglos había podido comenzar y Haram y Leví habían logrado, únicamente, posponer.

Hoy, pensó, todo acababa.

Podría arreglarlo todo. La Historia, en su armonía y carencia de fallos sería cristalina y pura y la Humanidad, de su mano y bajo su tutela, alcanzaría en su perfección al mismísimo Yahvé.

Una construcción perfecta.

Una arquitectura de belleza sin igual.

Manuel Delgado le pasó el farol a Romasanta, la paciencia aparentemente perdida, y decidió encenderse un asqueroso cigarrillo de tabaco negro.

\- ¿Cómo va, profe? -se interesó de natural-. ¿Se aclara usted con la magia y tal?

Roa asintió, satisfecho, por fin.

\- Sí -so nrió-. Me aclaro. Conozco por fin la secuencia. Podremos fijar los cambios. Para siempre.

\- Sí, sí, claro -sonrió Delgado, encantador, tras su bigote partido en el centro-. Los cambios son muy importantes, pero... Lo nuestro también estará, ¿verdad?

Roa observó la tranquila y dulce mirada de Delgado, el arrugado cigarrillo en la boca. Tratos con el demonio, no había sido el primero en aquella aventura ni sería el último, eran necesarios por el bien mayor.

\- Cuando acabe el proceso -asintió Roa-, podréis tomar cualquier puerta. Podré ponerlas cerradas sobre si mismas, para que entreis una y otra vez, hasta que os harteis. Allí -volvió a prometer-, podréis hacer lo que os plazca con quien os plazca. El tiempo que deseéis hacerlo. Nadie os detendrá.

Roa, a lo largo de los siglos, había aprendido que reclutar no era tanto convencer como dar. Aquellos hombres, letales, escurridizos, no habían dudado en seguirle después de explicarles que si le ayudaban, todo lo que hasta el momento habían hecho, no serían más que los torpes pasos de aprendices comparados con lo que podrían llevar a cabo por toda la eternidad.

\- ¿Qué hay tras esas viejas puertas, maestro? -preguntó Garayo, sin perder su hosquedad-. ¿Más tiempos?

Roa sonrió.

\- Prodigios. Cambios. Muertos que resucitan, eventos que se repiten... Entrad por esa, amigos míos, y volveréis a salir, antes de haber entrado. Hacedlo por esa otra -señaló-, y quedaréis por siempre perdidos en la oscuridad entre Tiempos. Pasado y presente sucediendo a la vez. El ahora y el ayer, sucediendo mañana. Todo lo que podáis imaginar, lo podréis encontrar aquí. Mas no ahora.

Los ojos enfebrecidos de Delgado se habían puesto en él al comprender que debían esperar; decepcionados, casi violentos.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo quiero ahora!

\- Cuando todo arriba esté cambiado -explicó Roa, un estremecimiento bajando por su espalda-, volveremos a bajar. Vosotros guardaréis estas puertas y yo podré hacer mis conjuros. Entonces y sólo entonces, los prodigios que os prometí podrán ser posibles. ¡No antes!

Delgado sonrió, una sed y un ansia en sus ojos calmadas por una cálida sonrisa. Roa comprendió que aquel peligrosísimo hombre, por el momento, le creía necesario; apagó por tanto el terror en su mente de imaginar qué ocurriría si ya no lo consideraba tal.

\- Así se hará, profe -sonrió dándole una calada a su cigarrillo-. Así se hará.


	6. Tiempo de presentimientos (II)

**Tiempo de presentimientos (II)**

Madrid. 2018

Inicios de primavera.

* * *

Abraham se quedó observando el estanque de tortugas de la estación de Atocha.

Su lanzadera a Toledo todavía tardaría en llegar, así que entre el ir y venir de turistas y viajeros, decidió esperar entre la humedad de aquel paraje selvático, casi irreal, plantado bajo techo en el centro de Madrid. Decían de aquel estanque que cuando fue instalado había estado vacío; que había sido la gente quienes, a escondidas, para deshacerse de sus mascotas o en la creencia de darles así una vida mejor, había ido poblando de tortugas acuáticas el estanque de la estación.

Abraham se fijó en las más grande, tranquila y quieta, casi inerte, en lo alto de un promontorio.

Él era esa tortuga, no pudo evitar pensar.

Quieto. A la espera. Ajeno al caos que le rodeaba. De espaldas a él.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

¿Qué podía hacer él, Abraham Leví, para detener lo que se estaba cerniendo sobre el Ministerio? ¿Acaso no había hecho ya lo suficiente?

Habían pasado tres años. Tres años desde los presentimientos, desde empezar a recordar a Roa en sueños, desde empezar a sentir, con un miedo creciente, que algo iba a suceder. En un principio había achacado aquella desazón a verse en aquel tiempo futuro de gentes saturadas de tecnología y prisas; pero la realidad era que había sido un necio. Un cobarde. Había querido engañarse, mentirse, decirse tranquilizadoramente que nada en realidad estaba sucediendo.

Pero lo estaba.

Llevaba tres años sucediendo, como una lenta sombra agazapada, creciente, imparable.

Y él, como aquella tortuga con los turistas a su alrededor, había decidido darle la espalda.

* * *

Leví se sentó en su asiento en la lanzadera del AVE, ajeno a la algarabía maleducada y gritona de un grupo de turistas chinos.

Seguía viendo a la tortuga, en su cabeza.

No era cierto que no hubiera hecho nada, se recordó.

Precisamente había viajado a Madrid para informar a Salvador, al Ministerio, del peligro. Para hablarles del Pergamino, para señalar algunos fragmentos que recordaba haber escondido. Con eso sería suficiente... Sería suficiente, sin duda.

¿Sería suficiente?

\- ¿Le gusta la Historia?

Abraham salió de su ensimismamiento, al haber sido interpelado.

Del otro lado del pasillo del vagón, sentado en su misma fila, un hombre entrado en años y un poco en carnes, barba rala y mirada inteligente y amable, señalaba el libro que Abraham tenía en su regazo. ¿Le gusta la Historia?, repitió amigablemente.

\- Es... Es un placer culpable, como dicen por ahí -sonrió educadamente Abraham, señalando el libro-. Los templarios siempre me han parecido un tema fascinante. Incluso en la novela histórica, me temo. Aunque esta es terriblemente inexacta...

El hombre sonrió, con amabilidad.

\- Le entiendo. La Historia tiene eso, ¿verdad? ¡Que te atrapa una época o un personaje y no te suelta! Yo personalmente siento debilidad por el rey Felipe II. Me llamo Javier -dijo tendiéndole la mano-. Javier Olivares.

Leví dudó por un momento en revelar su nombre. En la Comunidad, algunos advertían de presentarse abiertamente como judío delante de un goy. Abraham, en todo caso, no vio maldad en aquel hombre y decidió apretarle la mano.

\- Abraham. Abraham Leví.

\- Encantado, Abraham. ¿Va a hacer usted turismo a Toledo?

\- Ehh... No, no -sonrió-. Vuelvo de hacer turismo por Madrid. Vivo en Toledo.

El otro sonrió. Abraham pudo notar que parecía un poco nervioso.

\- Perdone... Es sólo... No me gustan los trenes -balbuceó Olivares, incómodo.

Abraham asintió. Él mismo sentía una especial inquietud por moverse tan deprisa en una caja, sin control directo sobre lo que podía pasar. A algunas cosas del futuro, supuso, nunca podría acostumbrarse.

Aquel hombre, comprendió, sólo buscaba matar el miedo.

\- Madrid es un sitio enorme para visitar -sonrió Abraham, devolviendo la cortesía tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

Olivares asintió, con cierto alivio en su rostro, parecía, por poder hablar con alguien.

\- ¡Ah! Sin duda -asintió-. El Madrid de los Austrias, los museos... Supongo que habrá usted estado ya en la sinagoga de la calle Balmes -sonrió-. Para la mayoría de mis amigos judíos de fuera, es visita obligada. La primera sinagoga construida en España desde 1492. Imagínese.

Abraham sintió un vahído. Una sensación de vértigo.

\- ¿Per... Perdón? ¿Sinagoga? ¿En Madrid? Conocía lugares de culto, pero...

La expresión de Olivares cambió de la confusión, a la sonrisa.

\- Ah, señor Leví -contestó-. Se está usted quedando conmigo. Me refiero a la sinagoga de la calle Balmes. ¡Tiene que conocerla usted! Fue construida a finales de los sesenta, tras la derogación del edicto de expulsión que hizo el regimen franquista.

Abraham se pudo rehacer, incómodo.

\- Le ruego me disculpe -pudo balbucear Abraham-... Llevo poco tiempo en España... Perdón. Yo creía... Creía que Franco odiaba a los judíos.

\- ¡Supongo que no tanto como a otros grupos! -rió Olivares-. Le ruego me disculpe. Supuse que era usted practicante y que sabría...

El arranque del tren y los avisos acústicos de Renfe interrumpieron a Olivares, quien se quedó de pronto clavado e inmóvil en su asiento, hiperventilando.

Abraham se repuso a su propia inquietud.

\- No se preocupe usted, Javier -sonrió Abraham, para reconfortarle-. Trate de dormir y llegaremos en muy poco tiempo.

Olivares pareció hacerle caso y cayó, a los pocos minutos, en lo que parecía un inquieto sueño.

Abraham, sin poder cerrar los ojos, trató de comprender por qué de repente estaba recordando cosas nuevas.

Hasta hacía unos minutos, había creído que la primera sinagoga se había abierto en Toledo de manera oficial poco después de la transición... Lo había leído...

¿Lo había leído o era un falso recuerdo?

* * *

El edicto de expulsión, la barrera que impedía a Roa volver, comprendió, había caído el día que la nacionalidad española había sido vuelta a ofrecer a los sefardíes, en el 2015. Sus presentimientos habían empezado entonces.

Leví bajó de la lanzadera en la estación de Toledo, despidiéndose a toda prisa de Olivares.

Regresó a casa. Buscó en los libros. Buscó en la tableta.

No hizo caso a la pobre Ruth. ¿Cómo podía? Se encerró en su estudio, sin atender a la cena.

Una sombra le creció desde el pecho al descubrirlo.

Era verdad.

La Historia, había cambiado.

Como silenciosa prueba, el último discurso de Franco desde el Palacio de Oriente como reacción a la comunidad internacional por las ejecuciones de terroristas del FRAP y ETA, se repetía en bucle en la tableta. En él, un ajado y debilitado Franco no mencionaba un complot "judeo-masónico" sino, "masónico-comunista".

Era Roa; tenía que haber sido él. Fuera lo que fuese que Salvador y el Ministerio estaban haciendo para recuperar el Pergamino no estaba siendo suficiente.

Roa había debido cambiar la Historia en aquello. Pero, ¿para qué?

Haram y él habían podido detenerle. Habían podido detenerle en el siglo XV, aprovechando la terrible expulsión para sellar una barrera que le impidiese volver, que le impidiese hacerse con las puertas. De alguna manera que no comprendía, después de cinco siglos seguía con vida. De alguna manera había burlado a la muerte y tras la ley de 2015, como sus presentimientos le habían advertido, había logrado regresar.

Tres años.

Había tenido tres años para hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Y entre esas cosas, estaba la revocación del edicto en el año 69.

Aquello no tenía sentido... Roa ya debía ser libre para visitar cualquier tiempo si lo hacía desde 2015 o 2018. ¿Por qué el año 1969? ¿Por qué cambiar la Historia allí?

Tanto daba. Tanto debía darle.

Encendió la lámpara de su estudio y abrió la ventana para que la noche entrara en fresco dentro. Oyó a Ruth, llamándole para la cena.

Debía actuar, comprendió.

Debía evitar que Roa llevase a cabo su plan, fuera cual fuese.

¿Pero cómo?

Salvador ya estaba informado del Pergamino, por lo que buscar fragmentos era innecesario.

Entonces, una idea acudió a su mente.

Sólo él sabía dónde podía encontrar a Roa. Sólo él sabía, cuál era la Historia real y podría descubrir si regresaba, dónde Roa habría empezado a acometer cambios. Sólo debía volver, pensó. Volver al siglo XV y... Hacerse pasar por él mismo...

Era una locura, fue su primer pensamiento.

Sí que lo era.

Él ya no era joven y nunca había sido valiente.

Pero, ¿qué futuro les esperaba a él y a su familia si Roa se salía con la suya? Si Haram y él le habían detenido en el pasado, no estaba muy seguro de qué sentimientos albergaría Roa por él en el presente.

¿Cuál sería su plan?

Quizás, pensó, no podría detenerle.

Pero quizás, podría enterarse de que tramaba.

Decidió salir, por fin, a cenar.

Tendría que reguntarle a Ruth. Tendría que preguntarle a Ruth por aquel viaje a Toledo, en el siglo XV, durante el que abandonó la ciudad. Tenía que saber la fecha exacta.

Con la fecha exacta podría volver y hacerse pasar por si mismo.


	7. Tiempo de cultura (I)

**Tiempo de cultura (I)**

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018.

* * *

"El otro día, en _Twitter_ , un bobo escribió algo

que me tiene caliente:

«La cultura debe ser de acceso libre y gratuita»"

 **Artículo: "Ese fulano (quizás usted) me roba" (26/01/2014)**

 **Arturo Pérez-Reverte**

* * *

"La piratería es hija de un sistema que ha condenado

al hambre cultural a la mayor parte de la población.

Esta censura del siglo XXI en la que se ha convertido el precio,

es la mayor promotora

de la subversión que supone la copia."

" **Copia este libro" (2005)**

 **David Bravo**

* * *

"La figura del editor siempre tiene que estar presente.

Alguien que te diga lo malo; que sea capaz

de conseguir que la edición sea digna."

 **Cels Piñol. Entrevista a Koomic TV (2011)**

* * *

David se deslizó entre las escasas sombras de los pasillos blancos y futuristas del Ministerio, el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Necesitaba una tila. De las cargadas. De esas de tomarse del tirón antes de entrar a la sala de los juzgados para defender a otro Pablo Soto contra las togas a sueldo de la multinacional de turno.

Casi, a decir verdad, echaba de menos aquel tipo de tensión, la del juzgado, la del caso, la del despacho.

La que sentía en aquel momento, intentando escapar de aquellos túneles _fashion_ por el subsuelo de Madrid, era desconocida, vertiginosa y desagradable; totalmente fuera de lugar.

\- Vamos, David -se dijo para animarse-. Ya casi estás fuera.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué haría al salir; si toda aquella locura no era una ciclópea y desproporcionada broma de cámara oculta (no había perdido la esperanza de que así fuera), la Historia habría cambiado por cien sitios diferentes y a lo mejor ni siquiera seguía existiendo algo que conociera.

A aquellas alturas de la peli, la verdad, se la pelaba.

Sólo sabía que quería escapar.

No aprendes David, no aprendes, se volvió a reprender al esconderse de dos guardias disfrazados del siglo XVII.

Te dejaste liar por la gente del coletas y ahora te has dejado liar por el loco este de Roa.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, David tuvo que recordarse que el tal Roa le había pillado de bajona después de todo el lío de la Ley Mordaza y que entre puerta histórica por aquí, puerta histórica por allá y eso de "su visión de las industrias culturales me interesa para mi comité de especialistas", se lo había camelado pero bien camelado. Lo malo era que entre reunión y reunión y revisión de textos jurídicos modificados, había caído demasiado tarde en la cuenta de que tenía toda la pinta de estar trabajando para el malo.

Cuando tras evitar a otra pareja de guardias de época fue a girar una esquina, se chocó contra un tipo que juraba en catalán.

* * *

Cels observó al cuatro ojos con el que se acababa de chocar en el corredor quince.

Cabeza de bombilla. Acento andaluz y pinta de ir con prisa.

\- ¡Osti, _nen_! -susurró-. Yo te conozco. Tú eres el abogado, ¿no?

El otro se llevó el dedo a los labios y le tiró del brazo, apartándole de la vista de dos de los guardias, serían tudescos, que cruzaron por la siguiente intersección. Cels decidió seguirle la corriente. Obviamente, y de manera bastante torpe, estaba tratando escapar.

Hasta se había quitado el brazalete del rombo rojo; mucha incultura había, mucha incultura.

\- Sí... Eh... David Bravo -dijo el otro-. Encantado. Ahora tengo lío, perdona.

\- Si no te pones el brazalete van a darse cuenta antes de que te vas, hombre.

Bravo le miró, desconfiado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es como cuando el Han y el Luke van por la Estrella de la Muerte en "Una Nueva Esperanza _"_. Lo primero que hacen es agenciarse armaduras de _Stormtroopers_ -explicó Cels, paciente, mientras le pasaba su brazalete de reserva-. Las declaraciones de intenciones están muy bien, pero cuando los malos queden atrás, ¿entiendes?

El abogado parpadeó, perplejo.

\- ¿Tanto... Tanto se me nota?

\- _Home_... Sí. Que oye... ¿Que quieres escaparte conmigo? -ofreció Cels-. Dos andando juntos como que llaman menos la atención. Y creo que me he perdido... Cada vez que vengo a este sitio parece que lo han cambiado; el Hank Scorpio este que tenemos de jefe, parece que se lleva comisión por las reformas...

\- ¿Tú también quieres pirarte? -le preguntó el otro, atónito-. ¿Cómo te llamabas? Eras... El dibujante de comics, ¿verdad? ¿También te captó Roa?

Cels asintió. Le agradaba que de vez en cuando alguien le llamara "dibujante", en vez de monigotista.

\- Cels Piñol, encantado -dijo estrechándole la mano-. La verdad es que... Me dejé liar malamente. No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza...

\- Ese tío, Roa, es un liante; no te sientas mal. ¿Qué te ofreció?

Cels dudó unos segundos en si responder o no; por un lado, que Roa hubiese alabado su conocimiento de cultura pop de segunda mitad del siglo XX, considerándolo "esencial" para su comité de sabios había influido bastante, pero la promesa directa de lograr un referéndum vinculante de autodeterminación para Cataluña en unos meses, había acabado por hacerle decir que sí, que venga, que dónde había que firmar. Si Cels sabía algo de Madrid es que el _procés_ no era visto con buenos ojos y que, buscando la salida de la guarida de aquel Papa, lo mejor era no buscarse enemigos gratuitos.

Además, el abogado parecía majo.

Comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras más cercanas, con Bravo a su lado.

\- ¿Que qué me ofreció Roa? Ah, nada, nada -mintió apartando la vista hacia otro lado-. Me dejé liar con esto de los viajes en el tiempo, que es una pasada. Oye -dijo cambiando de tema-, me gustó mucho cuando en la segunda reunión defendiste el modelo sostenible de remuneración de los autores. Un par de detalles había que no me llamaron nada pero... La idea se podía pulir un poco...

\- Ehh... Gracias... Supongo.

Tras las escaleras y al llegar al corredor treinta y cinco, una puerta se abrió de improviso cuando pasaron a su lado.

De ella salió otro cuatro ojos, moreno, cara afilada y gafas enormes, disfrazado de siglo XVII.

* * *

Arturo observó a los dos "sabios" que se le habían quedado mirando como pazguatos.

Las calzas, el jubón, la espada y las pintas, comprendió: venir del siglo XVII, como que era lo que tenía, que el atuendo llamaba la atención. Con respecto a aquellos dos fulanos, les había visto en alguna de las reuniones del pirado de Roa, pero no lograba ponerles nombre.

\- Este... Oye. Esperad -dijo cuando se iban-. ¿Sabéis por dónde se sale?

\- Por qué... ¿Por qué lo pregunta usted? -se enervó el calvete.

\- De tú, hombre, de tú -sonrió Arturo. El de gafas parecía ocultar algo o estar nervioso o, comprendió Arturo incómodo, reconocerle-. Es que estoy hasta los cojones de este sitio y me quiero pirar. Iba a buscar una puerta de vuelta al año 95, pero antes quiero salir fuera al 2018 para ver si es como en _Blade Runner_ o una puta mierda.

\- Como _Blade Runner_ no, ya te lo digo yo: es una puta mierda el 2018 -sonrió el que parecía catalán-. Pero nosotros vamos para afuera si quieres venir -propuso-. Creo que te he visto en alguna reunión, pero no te pongo nombre...

\- Arturo -sonrió-. Arturo Pérez-Reverte.

Arturo vio el envaro y la sorpresa en el careto del catalufo.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberse presentado y, mecánicamente, se ajustó las gafas tratando de anticipar por dónde saldrían aquellos dos fulanos; tenían pinta de venir de su futuro y, para bien o para mal, comprendió, le conocían.

O conocerían.

Ese rollete de enterarse de su propio destino no era por lo que más sentía ganas en aquel momento; lo que le interesaba era salir en cero coma. Después de tomarse unos vinos con Quevedo y descubrir con horror que hacía piña con Góngora, en todo caso, él ya había hecho lo que había venido a hacer y tocaba coger las de Villadiego, oiga.

Suspiró. Quizás había ido muy de guay diciendo que buscaba la salida, sin más, pero moverse de uno en uno podía despertar más sospechas que hacerlo en grupo, así que tocaba, quizás, ser sociable.

\- Ehh... Vale, Arturo -sonrió el flaquito, que por el acento debía venir de Almería-. Tratamos de no llamar mucho la atención con el tema de salir... El Roa este es que no nos da buena espina.

\- No, no -confirmó Arturo-, que no os dé buena espina, troncos. El judío este está como las putas maracas de Machín; como ese loco de los cojones me he encontrado a patadas en Bosnia: destino manifiesto, fines y no medios, hacer todo lo necesario, y tal; ya os digo yo que si nos pilla ese hijoputa tratando de escapar, nos hace matar.

* * *

David se decidió a mantener el paso y tal y como había adelantado Cels (al Doctor le funciona siempre _nen_ , había justificado), el ir pisando fuerte logró que los diferentes guardias con los que se cruzaban no les hicieran ni puto caso. Los tres hablando y con los brazaletes, la verdad era que daban el pego.

Nadie hacía preguntas.

Nadie les paraba.

Para ser un ente supersecreto de la AGE con la capacidad para viajar en el tiempo, incluso bajo el poder del que parecía un genio megalómaniaco, David encontraba que la seguridad era bastante laxa.

Las últimas palabras de Pérez-Reverte, seguridad laxa o no, no acababan de tranquilizarle: lo de matar como represalia en aquel lugar, ensalada legislativa mediante, tenía pinta de real.

Se detuvieron en vestuarios para que el escritor se cambiara de disfraz (las calzas pican, se justificó) y a los cinco minutos apareció vestido de calle. Como preguntar por la salida era muy evidente, a Reverte se le ocurrió preguntar por la cafetería (le sonaba que quedaba cerca) y tras varios intentos, se encontraron con dos tipos que parecían sacados del XVII.

\- Oye, perdonad -le echó morro Arturo-. Estamos buscando la cafe. Con tantos cambios... ¿Sabéis dónde queda?

David observó la mirada nerviosa de los funcionarios. No eran guardias (no llevaban alabardas) y se les quedaron mirando los brazaletes con un gesto bastante tenso. Uno de ellos, el mayor y alto, bigote moreno y coleta, les contestó con tono de voz grave.

\- He de admitir que... No sabría decirle, caballero. Hace tiempo que... No vengo... ¿Nuño? (*1) ¿Sabeis dónde dirigir a estos caballeros?

El joven, que también se había llevado la mano a la daga, pareció recordar algo.

\- Creo que ahora está al final del corredor once -indicó-. Por allí.

\- Gracias -se despidió Reverte.

* * *

(*1) ver: Tiempo de visiones

* * *

Siguieron las indicaciones del tal Nuño y giraron en varios pasillos.

David tuvo que aceptar que en aquella cuestión de echarle morro y jugarse la piel, el escritor parecía bastante más cómodo. Piñol, por otro lado, desde haberse encontrado con Reverte ya no parecía tener todas consigo; del pasotismo inicial había pasado a lo que parecía una leve inquietud que David dudaba se debiera al intento de fuga.

Algo le picaba y no llevaba calzas.

Algo le picaba que quería rascarse y una sensación en la base de la nuca, le decía a David que probablemente aquello iba a traer problemas.

Al poco llegaron a las escaleras que les llevarían, en teoría, a la cafetería.

David había esperado volver a encontrarse con el pozo y la espiral que había visitado en su primer día en el Ministerio; en vez de eso, se encontraron con algo más parecido a una escalera de incendios con acabados metálicos.

Simple, funcional, cuca, un punto Calatrava.

\- Este... Arturo... -mumuró Cels de repente-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Qué te convenció para colaborar con Roa? ¿Qué te ofreció?

David vio a Pérez-Reverte dudar en la respuesta. Se paró al pie de las escaleras de emergencia que acababan de encontrar y quedó pensativo unos segundos, antes de optar por evitar responder.

\- Mira Cels, eso ya da igual -contestó-. El Roa este es un tirano. Y ese rollo no me va. Punto.

\- Ya veo -comentó Cels-... Eres un demócrata.

\- He vivido bajo Franco -aclaró Arturo-. No quiero repetir.

David vio a Cels encogerse de hombros, una sonrisa de pillín en los labios.

\- No creo que estemos muy diferentes ahora -dejó caer.

Pérez-Reverte se ajustó las gafas, deteniendo el pie en el primer escalón.

-¿Cómo que no diferentes? Me dijeron que en 2018 había democracia...

David comprendió tarde que aquella no era la mejor conversación, ni el mejor momento.

\- En Cataluña no tanto -soltó por fin Cels-. No nos dejan votar el referéndum de autodeterminación, por ejemplo...

Reverte no sólo detuvo el gesto de subir; se volvió, el careto tenso en un rictus de estar conteniéndose juramentos en varias lenguas muertas.

\- Creo que podemos dejar esta conversación para más tarde. ¿Qué tal si escapamos primero? -probó David.

Pero era tarde.


	8. Tiempo de cultura (II)

**Tiempo de cultura (II)**

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa. 2018.

* * *

"Fabricar cultura es un trabajo como cualquier otro,

y exige una remuneración adecuada,

sobre todo si ese trabajo es tu medio de vida."

" **Ese fulano (quizás usted) me roba" (26/01/2014)**

 **Arturo Pérez-Reverte**

* * *

"Buscar modos alternativos de remuneración que compatibilicen

este acceso libre a la cultura no es una fantasía.

La fantasía es creer que se pueden controlar

a los millones de personas que hoy en día intercambian obras en Internet."

" **Copia este libro" (2005)**

 **David Bravo**

* * *

" _Fanhunter_ es la historia de tres generaciones de fans

y sigue siendo toda una satisfacción ver

cómo los nuevos lectores buscan las referencias

por Internet y descubren obras, personajes y

autores que les llevan a leer más, ver más películas,

consumir más cultura y, claro,

ellos/ellas tienen más posibilidades que otros

de sobrevivir a un tirano demente

gracias a sus conocimientos frikis."

 **Entrevista a Cels Piñol en Lektu (agosto 2016)**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo que referéndum? -mascó Reverte cada palabra-. ¿Es que ha habido un referéndum?

\- De independencia -sonrió Cels, pícaro-. De Independecia de Cataluña. Ya que es usted un demócrata, no debería oponerse a que la gente vote lo que quiera, ¿no?

David vio las manos de Reverte crisparse en la baranda de la escalera. Personalmente, a David todo el tema del uno de octubre no le molaba; por poner los hechos sobre la mesa y los detalles de jurisprudencia por delante, el tema era una aberración jurídica tras otra, una más y no la última de todo aquel cacao del _procés_ , pero desde luego estaba seguro de no estar en la misma página que Reverte al respecto.

El escritor, como respuesta, pareció lograr controlarse.

\- A ver... ¿Es que en el futuro nos volvemos tontos? -musitó, los ojos cerrados para probablemente no decir una barbaridad-. Eso de votar está muy bien, pero la última vez que leí la Constitución, creo recordar que en alguna parte se insinúa que para poder votar cosas así hay que preguntar antes al resto de España qué opina, ¿no?

\- No estoy seguro de que el continuismo del antiguo régimen sea aplicable aquí.

\- Continu... ¿Qué?

\- Que hay que dejar que la gente haga lo que quiera -contestó Cels, perdiendo el humor-. Eso es democracia.

\- Hombre, no siempre -discutió Arturo-... Eras el dibujante, ¿verdad? Imagina que todos tus comics te los fotocopian. ¿Hay que dejar hacer a la gente lo que quiera siempre?

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno -interrumpió David, molesto-. No entremos ahí.

\- ¿Cómo que no? -discutió Arturo, sin humor-. Lo primero que me he encontrado al venir al futuro ha sido que aquí la peña le echa un morro que te pasas. ¡Aquí nadie paga por contenidos culturales!

David le cortó la respuesta a Cels y no pudo evitar, en la tradición del deporte nacional maldita fuera su suerte, tener una polémica propia con Arturo Pérez-Reverte.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! La piratería no es el problema: es sólo un síntoma. Para empezar -explicó David por enésima vez-, no se puede criminalizar a todos los colectivos y déjame decirte, Arturo, que se acabaría con esa minoritaria piratería si editoriales y distribuidoras apostaran por modelos de explotación más acordes con los nuevos tiempos. Lo que pasa es que aquí todos quieren seguir chupando del bote sin hacer ni el huevo, en plan plutócrata y señorito, empezando por los editores. Y eso, se tiene que acabar. ¿Cuánto has ganado por tu último libro? ¿El 10% de las ventas? ¿Te parece que el sistema de siempre protege a los autores? En este país el canon, las mal llamadas sociedades de protección de derechos y los editores son lo que realmente está matando a la cultura.

David vio a Cels cambiar el chip indepe de pronto, como molesto por el último comentario.

\- ¡No, _nen_! Las cosas no son tan simples. ¡Y deja en paz a los editores! A día de hoy son necesarios para...

Pérez-Reverte les interrumpió y levantó las manos en petición de tregua; luego señaló hacia arriba. Dos soldados franceses, despreocupadamente, bajaban por las escaleras metálicas. Les dejaron pasar sin ocultarse y les vieron bajar, tranquilos, después de un par de vistazos a los brazaletes de rombos.

Luego, clac, clac metálico, siguieron escaleras abajo.

\- ¿Qué cojones...? -mumuró Reverte.

* * *

Ante las protestas de los otros (la salida estaba hacia arriba), Arturo pasó olímpicamente de continuar con la discusión y de sus quejas y siguió discretamente a los franceses escaleras abajo. Había algo raro en sus uniformes. Eran... Eran demasiado...

Buenos.

Cierto es Arturito, pensó, que estando en un sitio donde se viaja en el tiempo el tema de la uniformidad hasta podía ser la original, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los funcionarios que se había encontrado en ya varias semanas al servicio del malo, habían ido tan pinceles.

Aquellos eran húsares napoleónicos de veras, o al menos lo parecían: shakos negros en la cabeza, impecables, brillantes, plumas blancas; el dolmán con lazos amarillos y botones impecables, pantalón y cuello azul... Los ribetes dorados y los cordones no estaban todos en su sitio, pero Arturo comprendió, tenía que ser así, que aquella era la manera cómoda de llevar las bocamangas para poder agarrar fácil los sables.

Y luego estaba cómo hablaban francés... El acento, los giros... Era como demasiado...

Real.

\- Arturo... Arturo... -mumuró el abogado alcanzándole desde detrás-. ¿Qué haces? ¡No bajes más, hombre!

Arturo se detuvo.

\- ¡Aquí hay gato encerrado! -trató de hacerles ver-. Esos franceses...

\- No -señaló Bravo-. Los que estamos encerrados somos nosotros. Y estábamos saliendo.

El catalán llegó a su altura, mirando alternativamente arriba y abajo de las escaleras.

\- David tiene razón -aceptó-. Mira, dejamos la política para luego y ahora seguimos con "La fuga de Logan". ¡Estamos casi en la salida!

Arturo asintió, dudando.

Lo que decían aquellos dos, era lo razonable.

Los desequilibrados, los dipsómanos y los divorciados, que decía el abuelo Leguineche. Yo he vuelto de las movidas de Bosnia harto, pensó, y para no querer regresar al fregado aquí estoy, enredado en una historieta de mierda queriendo volver a casa.

Y en el fondo, comprendió, no queriendo volver aun.

Estoy de frenopático, murmuró. Y acabo de tomarme unos vinos con el hijoputa de Quevedo para descubrir que además de un cabrón con pintas, es amiguete del alma de Góngora y de una piba de ojos verdes que no tenía fichada y que parecía su guardaespaldas. (*1)

\- Mirad, troncos -gruñó Arturo, decidiéndose al fin-. Aprecio la preocupación, pero voy a seguir bajando a enterarme de qué van esos franchutes. Comparado con Bosnia esto es un paseo. Vosotros subid si queréis. Nos vemos otro día. Agur.

* * *

(*1) ver: Tiempo de resistencia

* * *

\- ¡Joder! -gruñó David mientras veía alejarse a Reverte escaleras abajo-. ¡Bueno, da igual! -buscó a Cels con la mirada-. Venga. Vámonos.

Piñol, a su lado, dudó.

\- ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya solo!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué dices!

\- ¿Y si le ocurre algo? -razonó Piñol.

David se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

\- ¡Ya lo has oído! Esto es un paseo para él -trató de hacerle razonar David-... Pero tú y yo... ¡Yo redacto exposiciones, preparo juicios, y tú dibujas comics! ¿Me dices qué vamos a poder hacer si vamos con él?

\- Bueno no sé qué podemos hacer -aceptó Cels-, pero es que a eso voy... ¿Qué va a poder hacer él...? Aun no ha escrito el Alatriste en el año 95. ¿Y si le pasa algo?

David suspiró, más allá del punto de hartazgo.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa con Reverte? -gruñó-. ¿Primero le zascas y le llamas españolazo y luego quieres cogerle de la manita?

\- ¡Arturo Pérez-Reverte fue el primero que insulté en Twitter, ¿vale?! -reveló Piñol-. Eso deja una marca. ¡Es un poco como un primer amor! ¡Y me encanta el capitán Alatriste! ¡Soy fan! ¿Y si le pasa algo por mi culpa? ¡Nunca escribirá el Alatriste! ¡Y si no escribe el Alatriste, no habrá peli! ¡Y entonces Viggo Mortensen nunca conocerá a Ariadna! ¡Y si no conoce a Ariadna, nunca se afiliará a Òmnium Cultural!

Como si con aquellas palabras Piñol se hubiese autoconvencido con una lógica irrefutable y subyugadora, le vio bajar en busca de Pérez-Reverte.

David se quitó las gafas y se pasó los dedos por los ojos, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de volver a pisar un juzgado en vez de estar allí.

Finalmente, dio su brazo a torcer y mandándolo a la mierda todo siguió a sus compañeros en dirección a lo que parecía el mismísimo centro de la tierra.

* * *

Tras alcanzarle, Cels y el abogado encontraron a Pérez-Reverte al pie de las escaleras de "La Amenaza de Andrómeda _"_ , en una estancia alumbrada por fluorescentes y robada a la roca con prisa y poco interés por el detalle.

Al verles bajar, el escritor les pidió silencio y les condujo por un pasadizo secundario, oculto, que subía una pequeña rampa; al final de la mazmorra llegaron a lo que parecía un escondite desde donde se veía el marronaco.

Allí, en mitad de una enorme estancia subterránea, parecía prepararse la tercera guerra mundial.

\- ¿Lo veis? -susurró Arturo-. ¡Eso son soldados franceses de verdad! ¡No son disfraces!

Habían llegado a una especie de mirador en las cuevas del Ministerio, rollete "Indiana Jones y el Templo Maldito", o más bien, "El Secreto de la Pirámide" durante la escena del _Rametep_ , solo que en vez de un sacrificio humano y cantos de secta de _pizzagate_ , lo que estaban viendo era una especie de reunión táctica de varios centenares de soldados acampados.

Bajo ellos y a la luz de modernos focos y antiguas antorchas, las paredes de roca estaban sembradas de puertas, anárquicas y deformes, que parecían sacadas del puto "Enigma de la falla de Amigara _"_ , pero que en vez de tener forma humana y hacer "DRR, DRR", tenían forma normal y escupían peña como si fuese una romería.

Pero peña rara.

Soldados napoleónicos por un lado; marinos e infantes ingleses de diferentes épocas por otro... Soldados de la _Wermacht_ y la _SS_... ¡Romanos! ¡WTF!

\- ¿Eso son vikingos? -pareció pensar en voz alta Arturo, señalando a unos con una pinta de haberse escapado de un número especial de "La Espada Salvaje" de Conan.

\- Algunos llevan cimitarras -observó Cels-. Y acabados árabes en las armaduras...

\- El saco del califato del siglo IX -murmuró Pérez-Reverte-. Deben venir de allí...

Cels encontró que respirar con normalidad ya no le era del todo posible.

Por un lado, estaba bastante seguro de que ver a ingleses, franceses y a un buen puñado de frikadas históricas reunidas en un mismo lugar, no le ponía el mismo _tic_ en el ojo derecho que Arturo tenía tras las gafas en aquel momento; por otro, el ver a un montón de tíos armados hasta los dientes reunirse en plan colega en mitad de un agujero en la roca cerca de un sitio desde donde se podía viajar en el tiempo a casi cualquier lugar, tampoco era que molara mucho.

\- Bueno, otro saltarse la legalidad en plan trapecista -mumuró David Bravo, en plan señorita Rottenmeier-. Confirmamos que Roa es un chungo. Pero... ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? ¿Pedimos ayuda?

\- Por lo pronto habrá que enterarse de qué están tramando, ¿no? -propuso Arturo-. Una cosa es trampear la Historia aquí o allí, que bien le hace falta a este país, y otra llenar el subsuelo de Madrid de ejércitos extranjeros. A saber qué planean.

Cels negó con la cabeza; cuánta incultura, Dios mío, pensó.

\- Pero si lo que están tramando está clarísimo -suspiró Cels-. Mira. Allí los nazis se están agrupando en pelotones de diez. Y a su lado los rifeños están consultándoles un mapa. Van a actuar coordinados, como cuando la Alianza Rebelde trata de desactivar los escudos de fuerza de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte en la luna de Endor: son grupos de asalto -explicó-. Allí, los vikingos están hablando con los tipos esos del gorro azul...

\- … Marinos ingleses de la Royal Navy, probablemente del siglo XVIII -señaló Arturo.

\- Esos. Me recuerda a cuando en _BSG_ el almirante Adama embarca al grupo de cylons rebeldes en el rescate desesperado de Hera Agathon durante el asalto a la Colonia, cerca del disco de acreción del agujero negro de...

\- ¡Vale! ¡Lo pillamos! -mumuró Bravo-. ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

\- Están coordinando ataques en diferentes momentos temporales a la vez -señaló Cels-. ¿Si no, para que molestarse en pringar a tanto _freak_?

Los otros dos parecieron darle la razón, asintiendo en silencio.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué? -pensó en voz alta Bravo.

Cels meditó unos instantes.

La lógica de los viajes en el tiempo era siempre caprichosa en todos los relatos de los que tenía noticia; para empezar, cambiar algo en el tiempo no tenía mucho sentido si alguien después te lo volvía a cambiar viajando atrás; eso por no mencionar el tema de las paradojas que, en doctor Who sin ir más lejos, era tema de debates encarnizados.

La cosa no estaba clara, vamos.

Además, el que Hank Scorpio se hubiese molestado en coordinar a tanta gente, era sinónimo de un plan importante; les había congregado allí abajo y no en otro lugar por algún buen motivo y lo único que diferenciaba a aquel agujero del resto del Ministerio eran, además de que estaba bastante oculto, las puñeteras puertas de Amigara. Aquellos umbrales en la pared parecían viejos y eran más agujeros que puertas. ¿Algún poder oscuro olvidado por el tiempo? ¿Restos de eones pasados de dioses olvidados y arcanos de...? ¡Ostrás! ¡Era eso! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido?

\- ¿No está claro? -pensó en voz alta Cels-. Hasta ahora Roa ha estado intentando modificar la Historia. ¿Y si ya lo ha conseguido? ¿Cómo puede asegurarse de que nadie más pueda cambiarla después de él? ¿O antes?

Arturo Pérez-Reverte asintió, comprendiendo.

\- Quiere fijar los cambios en la Historia que ha conseguido -continuó-. Pero... ¿Cómo?

\- Eso aun no lo sé -aceptó Cels en voz alta-, pero habrá que enterarse. Y me apuesto un referéndum a que eso, tiene que ver con este lugar y con esas puñeteros agujeros en la pared.


	9. Tiempo de piratas Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Como ha habido un poco de lío con esta historia, creo necesario soltar un breve rollete. Tiempo de Piratas nació por petición de Miguel para la iniciativa "Tiempo de relatos" de 2018. La idea era meter a Lope de Vega y Alonso junior en una historia de piratas. En plan gamberro.

La cosa vino más o menos rodada porque uno de los relatos iniciales llamado "El legado del tiempo", hacía uso de Alonso junior. Había otro llamado "Sentencia pendiente" que hacía uso de Alonso senior. Entre ambos relatos (son de autores diferentes) se pudo hacer uno que los uniera (hipergamberrísimo) llamado "Legado pendiente"; también sirvió para presentar una posibilidad extra de unión con otro relato llamado "Tiempo de confesiones" (de otro autor, hoy por hoy todavía por escribir). Total, que como Miguel tenía un par de ideas para un relato de piratas que se ajustara a la premisa, se nos ocurrió tras un _brainstorming_ que la cosa quedaría bien después de "Legado pendiente". Casi todas las referencias e ideas del relato son de Miguel. Yo me he dedicado a unir los trozos ofrecidos de la mejor manera posible y en base a la Historia verdadera asociada a los personajes, que creo más o menos encaja.

De tantas ideas de Miguel, al final se han tenido que quedar algunas en el tintero. Otras son mías. Al final creo que ha quedado una colaboración entre ambos que más o menos se parece a lo que se ideó en un principio, pero que no es exactamente igual. A veces al escribir hay que sacrificar cosas para que todo cuadre.

El orden que personalmente recomiendo para leer esta locura es empezar por "El legado del tiempo". Luego "Sentencia pendiente", luego "Legado pendiente" y luego "Tiempo de piratas". En algún momento entrará en juego "Tiempo de traiciones" y "Tiempo de confesiones", así como "El oro del tiempo" (los tres de autores diferentes), así que tampoco vendría mal echarles un ojo.

Añado además que uso a un personaje que no es mío sino de Isabel Martínez Pasalodos, llamado Gorka Arendibar, que es el prota de un relato llamado "El Pergamino de Mendoza". Lo uso también en "Balacera". Si lo introduzco aquí fue porque no me parecía adecuado que en una de piratas, no apareciera el único agente pirata que he podido descubrir en la iniciativa de este año de "Tiempo de relatos".

Lo de que ha habido lío con la historia, es que posteé en _fanfiction_ una versión previa de "piratas" que me he decidido a remodelar un poco. Escribí la primera versión muy rápido (no tenía tiempo), el final me había quedado precipitado y no había podido profundizar un poco en algunos personajes secundarios, como Amaro Pargo o Dácil. Gracias a la revisión y corrección de Fridda (gracias Fridda!), acabé de convencerme de que efectivamente el relato necesitaba un rechuleo adecuado, así que aquí estamos. Si ya habéis leído la primera historia, lo cierto es que no cambia mucho. Encontraréis que han aparecido un par de capítulos nuevos y que el final está menos precipitado. Amaro Pargo sale más (este hombre necesita su propio episodio en la serie ya!) y Dácil pasa a narrar en algunos momentos, lo que al principio tampoco sucedía.

Así que nada. Os dejo con las aventuras de Alonso junior y Lope. Y un tercero actual que si buscáis por ahí seguro que sabréis quién es. A diferencia de Pérez-Reverte (quien si se acaba enterando de "Cultura" y "Balacera" sólo corro el peligro de que me acabe buscando con el AK-47 cargado), prefiero esconder un poco la identidad de este personaje no vaya a ser que se sienta ofendido y me doxee vilmente. Y entonces Pérez-Reverte sepa mi nombre, me acabe encontrando y arma blanca y una grapadora mediante, me acabe abriendo todo lo cerrado y cerrando todo lo abierto. :)

Gracias por leer.


	10. Tiempo de piratas C1 Patente de corso

**Capítulo 1.– Patente de corso**

Ministerio del Tiempo de principios del XVII

 _"Húndese el puerto de contento y grita:_

 _éste calafatea, aquél enjarcia,_

 _cuál lastra, carga, sube, pone y quita_

 _la vela nueva o la defensa marcia._

 _Éste el bizcocho, el agua solicita,_

 _repara el árbol o la rota jarcia;_

 _aquél, salada carne guarda en partes,_

 _para el viernes mejor que para el martes"_

 **Canto II, 31.**

 **"La Dragontea"**

 **Lope de Vega.**

* * *

– ¿Por qué debe ser Lope?

Alonso de Entrerríos hijo vio cómo Don Miguel de Cervantes, ante la pregunta, levantaba sus cansados ojos de uno de los pliegos de papel que le rodeaban en su escritorio. Se mesó entonces la canosa y larga barba puntiaguda antes de contestar desde su asiento; su gesto de natural áspero y poco paciente, se agrió a la poca luz que se colaba del ventanuco de su despacho en el Ministerio de 1606. (*1)

Hacía pocos días que Padre y su amigo Martínez le habían dejado a cargo de Don Miguel (*2). Contra su voluntad y deseo a fe cierta, mas no estaba en su mano contradecir a Padre aun después de haberle podido salvar la vida. Recompensa mucha había sido poder hablarle y compartir con él su secreto y aunque habían sido años perdidos para Madre con muchas lágrimas, descubrir que había obrado como un ángel para protegerles siempre que había podido, en algo mitigaba el dolor de su ausencia. Alonso hijo guardaba aun la secreta esperanza de que quizás, ganada la confianza de Don Miguel con una o dos misiones para aquel extraño Ministerio, podría acabar atravesando una puerta que le llevara a conocerle mejor y si pudiera, a ayudarle.

Al fin y al cabo, recordó pudiendo evitar santiguarse, en aquel lugar se viajaba en el Tiempo.

– ¿Será un problema contactar con Lope, joven señor Entrerríos? –respondió Don Miguel–. Tenía entendido que le conocíais personalmente.

– Ningún problema –pudo responder Alonso tras tragar saliva–. Buen recuerdo guardo de él como buen recuerdo seguro que él guarda de mí, con motivo de nuestro mutuo embarco en la Felicísima Armada.

– ¿Entonces?

– Entendido tengo que su figura será importante en la Historia, tal lo es ya ahora –pudo explicar, casi a modo de disculpa–. ¿Por qué ponerle en peligro si...?

Cervantes se levantó entonces de su escritorio, paternal, amable y... Quizás algo teatral. Le palmeó el hombro con su brazo bueno, mientras le acompañaba a la salida.

– ¡Ah! ¡Poner en peligro a Lope, sabed que no es plato de mi gusto! ¡No señor! ¡No lo es! ¡Para nada! –aclaró Don Miguel–. ¡Más no nos queda otra! Sólo él conoce a ese afamado pirata...

– … ¿Roberts?

– Ese Roberts, sí. El que nuestros informes dicen que guarda a buen recaudo, en estos tiempos nuestros, el oro de Roa. Es de vital importancia que él os acompañe en esta misión, por tanto –aclaró–. ¡Por muy peligrosa que sea! ¡Recordad que es cosa de nada más y nada menos que el subsecretario Salvador! ¡El central de los Ministerios, figuraos! –exclamó solemne–. Vos habéis acabado aquí un poco como yo, aceptémoslo: de rebote. Si yo os contara... Pero no es óbice para que no cumplamos con el deber encomendado por este extraño Ministerio. ¡La Historia más grande es que vos, que yo, e incluso que Lope! –añadió don Miguel–. Aunque es posible que esta opinión no sea compartida por él mismo –pareció pensar en voz alta–... ¡Recordad joven Alonso que él no puede saber nada de aqueste nuestro Ministerio! Habréis de tenerle engañado como convenimos. Una misión para el Rey, diréis, y contento habrá de quedar. Obraréis bien, no temáis. Vuestro padre parece confiar en vos y es tal mi confianza en él que yo he de extender dicha confianza a pesar de ser vos aun joven y bisoño...

Alonso trató de seguirle el hilo sin mucho éxito. Don Miguel era de verbo fluido y preciso y aunque el propio Alonso se consideraba leído, en ocasiones no se sentía mucho más hábil que un pobre mocoso al despachar con él.

– … Ante todo recordad –añadió Don Miguel ya en la puerta–, que si por desgraciada ventura algo malo le acaeciera al Fénix de los Ingenios...

– Nada malo le sucederá –se atrevió a atajarle Alonso–. ¡Mi Honor va en ello!

– Vuestro Honor... ¡Oh, claro, claro, claro! –sonrió Cervantes–. Pero dejadme deciros que si algo le sucediera, si enfermara o se hiriese, de tal forma que su muerte pronto llegase y acaso no pudiere evitarse, en ese caso, ¿recordáis lo que debéis hacer?

– Debo... Ponerme en contacto con vos a la mayor premura –recordó Alonso.

– Eso es. Así tiempo nos dará a salvar su obra y su alma, si acaso su cuerpo de esta aventura, Dios no lo quiera, no vuelve.

– La Historia es lo primero –recordó Alonso.

– La Historia, sí. Y la Cultura. Otro hallaremos que publique sus trabajos futuros para que preservado quede su legado –sonrió Cervantes–. ¡Buena suerte, hijo mío!

Y portazo.

Alonso quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta del despacho, como siempre un poco mareado después de departir con Don Miguel. Tuvo que admitir que si de natural desconfiado hubiese sido, bien hubiera pensado que de aquella aventura Cervantes, quizás, no esperaba que Lope con vida volviera.

* * *

(*1) ver: "El Legado del Tiempo"

(*2) ver: "Sentencia pendiente" y "Legado pendiente"

* * *

En un hermoso lecho de Sevilla, la madrugada aun en el cielo, Lope abrazó los desnudos hombros de Micaela y se perdió en sus rizos color de oro; ella, el pelo arrebolado y su blanca piel cubierta de sudor, suspiró prendidas sus mejillas de abrasado color cereza.

– ¡Lope! –exclamó recuperando el resuello–. ¡Si sabido hubiera que el sur tanto os inflama habría venido antes a Sevilla!

Lope mordió aquellos conocidos labios y extrajo de ellos el jugo que tan largo había anhelado.

– _No es el sur, sino teneros_ –improvisó–, _lo que ganas da de veros, y en mis besos atraparos, para como se debe, amaros, y por largo... Poseeros._

Ella rió, satisfecha, pero le detuvo los besos, juguetona, una fingida mueca de celos. ¡Ah Micaela! ¡La actriz! ¡Cómo sabía lo que encendía su fuego!

– ¿De verdad mi buen Lope? Si es así, ¿quién es Amelia?

– ¿Amelia? –repitió Lope, perplejo.

Observó la mirada llena de reproche divertido, azul y cálida, de Micaela bajo él. En el sueño el nombre se le habría escapado, comprendió. O quizás en otros momentos... ¡Amelia! Menos de un año hacía de haberse de ella despedido en Valladolid. Antes de eso... Mucho más tiempo. Lo cierto era que a veces recordarla a su lado se sentía como ayer mismo. Lope sabía bien que Micaela aceptaba que no fuera hombre que pudiera con otras detener su amor fácilmente; los celos eran fingidos, naturalmente, más la cautela como de costumbre, era necesidad.

– ¿Y bien, mi buen Lope? ¡Estoy celosa!

– Amelia era muchacha de tremendas... Aptitudes intelectuales –sonrió–. Vuestra belleza, en nada la envidia.

Ella suspiró, divertida.

– ¿La tuvisteis como a mi?

Lope suspiró.

– A decir verdad –se sorprendió Lope al recordarlo–, sobre eso aun hay debate.

Una patada en la puerta de la alcoba hizo que Lope sacara su espada de la vaina en el cabecero, sintiendo en la nuca que algo volvía a repetirse en su vida sin atinar a identificar muy bien el qué.

– ¿Quién sois? –pudo preguntar. Luego, ante el silencio, Lope se dirigió a Micaela sin bajar la espada–. Señora... Hacía a vuestro marido más viejo... Y en el Perú.

El joven en la puerta pareció sorprenderse con la escena y tuvo a bien carraspear.

– Mas Don Lope –pronunció cortesmente–. ¿No os acordais de mi? Nos conocimos en Lisboa –añadió. Luego hizo una leve reverencia–. Soy Alonso de Entrerríos, hijo.

Lope tardó un poco en bajar la espada, antes de hacer el recuerdo.

¡Pues sí era casualidad recordar a Amelia justo a aquel día!

– ¡Ah! ¡Mi buen y joven amigo Alonso! –rió Lope saltando de la cama–. ¡No pasa el tiempo por vos! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace? ¿No os deberé dinero, por ventura?

– No.

– ¿Me lo debéis a mi?

Alonso sonrió.

– La aventura, Don Lope –explicó, enseñando un sobre lacrado–, es lo que os debo.

– ¿La aventura? –repitió Lope.

– ¡La aventura! ¡Y el Rey! –confirmó Alonso.

– ¿El Rey? –repitió abatida Micaela desde la cama.

* * *

Con el amanecer ya en el cielo, el puerto de Sevilla era un ir y venir de pasantes, mercaderes y gente de la estiba. Alonso observó a Lope admirar el entorno, una mano a la espada, el herreruelo al hombro ya que a pesar de lo temprano no hacía fresco. Olores de pescado, mar y gentes atiborraban el Arenal y Alonso agradeció, llegados por fin a la carraca, alejarse del gentío. Frente al navío, Lope no ocultó un gesto de desdén. Para una aventura al servicio del Rey, quizás esperaba una nao con más enjundia, calado y arboladura. Más cañones.

– Es una vulgar carraca –apuntó Lope.

– Ideal para moverse sin llamar la atención –se defendió Alonso–. Bandera genovesa, discreta.

– Tres malos palos y una panza de gorrina encinta –gruñó Lope–. No nos llevará rápido a las Canarias.

– Pero de Canarias traerá la carga.

Lope aceptó el comentario mientras subía la pasarela. Alonso apartó con enojados gestos de la mano el enésimo intento de Arendibar de repintar el nombre del barco (*3).

– ¿"Agua marina"? –leyó Lope.

– Maese Arendibar tiene sus propias ideas acerca de los nombres genoveses –gruñó Gil-Pérez, al aparecer en el castillo de popa.

– ¡Vos! –señaló Lope al verle.

– Yo –confirmó Gil-Pérez–. No temáis, Don Lope, que ya estoy jubilado (*4).

Alonso sonrió y dio la mano al funcionario.

– ¿Todo presto? –preguntó Alonso.

– Un pequeño detalle os espera en la bodega –murmuró Gil-Pérez hacia Alonso únicamente–. El agente de 2018 no las tiene todas consigo y he tenido que... Traerle de aquella manera.

Lope apareció en la conversación, para pasmo de Alonso. Si oyó lo de 2018 no pareció indicarlo y más bien su sonrisa pícara delataba que sólo había pillado lo último.

– ¡Ah! ¡Un hombre poco convencido! –sonrió–. ¿Azumbre o palo?

– Azumbre, azumbre –aclaró Gil-Pérez–. Una vez en la mar, volverá en si. Partimos ya que estais aquí, si os parece.

Lope se adelantó a Alonso en la contestación, poniéndose al cargo.

– Me parece, me parece. Partamos.

* * *

(*3) ver: "El pergamino de Mendoza"

(*4) ver: "Tiempo de traiciones"

* * *

Chema recibió un remojón de agua de mar que le hizo despertar con la cabeza como un bombo. Frente a él, el cabrón de Gil-Pérez sonreía cubo vacío en mano. ¡Vaya hijo de...! ¡Le había emborrachado! ¡Eso era sometimiento químico! ¡Algo le había echado en el vino! ¡No lograba recordar nada! Tras el calvete, dos tíos le miraban con algo de desconfianza. Uno joven, con pinta de saber usar las armas que le colgaban del cinto; otro un poco más mayor, bigote elegante y refinado, creyéndose claramente por encima. De todo.

Por las fotos, tenía que ser el puto Lope de Vega. De eso sí se acordaba.

– ¡Oh, mierda! –gruñó cuando comprendió que se movían–. ¿Estamos ya en alta mar?

– Llegaremos pronto a ella, señor Chema –aclaró Gil-Pérez–. ¿Estamos en la misma... Onda?

Chema gruñó. Misma onda. Vaya cabrón. Las instrucciones eran seguir el rollo y ante todo que el Lope de Vega no se coscase de nada. ¡Pero estaba todo mal! ¡Era todo un error! ¡Alguien se había equivocado de la ostia! ¿Qué se suponía que pintaba él en aquello?

– ¡Yo no debería estar aquí, cojones!

Lope de Vega sonrió, en plan _snob_ , mientras se frotaba el bigotito.

– Las primeras veces embarcado son las peores, señor... Chema –sonrió Lope –. Os acostumbraréis al balanceo –luego le puso la mano en el hombro, en plan papi–. Al principio, algunos creen que arriesgar la vida por el Rey puede ser un error. El miedo y la cobardía son normales. No temáis, que haremos de vos un hombre.

Chema iba a quitarse la mano del estirado de encima de una ostia cuando creyó ver el oscuro gesto del que debía ser Alonso de Entrerríos haciendo lentamente que "no" con la cabeza. Suspiró, y encontró las palabras a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

– Lo que trato de decir, tíos... Digo... Señores... Es que no soy un hombre de mar. Alguien ha metido el cuezo... Alguien se ha equivocado, quiero decir. No soy hombre para esta misión.

– Si Salvador ha creído que debíais venir –zanjó Entrerríos–, es que debíais hacerlo.

Chema apretó los dientes. ¡Panda de inútiles! ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaban equivocados? ¡Él ni siquiera era un pirata! ¡Era un _hacker_! ¡Algún burócrata idiota había cruzado términos y había acabado embarcado en el siglo XVII sin que le diera tiempo a decir esta boca es mía!

– ¡Es que no soy un pirata!

Lope le miró, sorprendido.

– Ninguno lo somos, señor Chema –sonrió, sacando el documento. En bellas letras barrocas, Lope esgrimió la patente de corso firmada por el secretario real–. El término correcto en este encargo es el de corsario.


	11. Tiempo de piratas C2 El oro de Roa

**Capítulo 2.- El oro de Roa**

Rumbo a las islas Canarias.

A bordo de la carraca 'Zeneze'.

 _"LOPE_

 _¿Traerán asientos?_

 _ALONSO_

 _Por mí, basta esta peña._

 _LOPE_

 _En tu espejo me miro._

 _ALONSO_

 _Y yo, Lope, en ti._

 _Siéntense los capitanes,_

 _y hagan los soldados tienda."_

 **"Comedia la Famosa de los guanches de Tenerife y Conquista de Canarias"**

 **Lope de Vega**

* * *

Atardecía en alta mar.

Mientras el navegante comprobaba que el rumbo al suroeste se mantenía por orden del capitán Amaro Pargo, un grupo de delfines jugaba con la proa de la carraca ' _Zeneze_ '. Alonso se apoyó en las maderas del bauprés y siguió observando sus elegantes saltos mientras se acercaba Gil-Pérez.

– Lope sigue sin sospechar nada –suspiró al llegar–. Espero que la cosa siga así.

Alonso no estaba preocupado ya por Lope. Contrariamente a lo temido el escritor había dado pocos problemas, sobretodo desde que nada más salir las musas le hubiesen asaltado y se hubiera dedicado a escribir sin freno en los muchos ratos libres que dejaba la travesía. La auténtica naturaleza de la misión era a decir verdad un secreto a varios niveles y Lope se encontraba en el del medio. Por un lado, la tripulación, los hombres del capitán Pargo, sólo estaban al tanto de que iban a recuperar un cargamento robado por ingleses, sin más detalles. Lope sabía que era oro, pero nada más.

Sólo el capitán Pargo, Arendibar, Gil-Pérez y él mismo, sabían del Ministerio y de Roa. Ellos y por supuesto el agente de 2018. El tal Chema que aseguraba haber sido enviado por error.

– ¿Es verdad lo que dice ese Chema? ¿Puede el Ministerio central habernos enviado al hombre equivocado?

Gil-Pérez arrugó su descubierta frente. Como funcionario real, tenía una pequeña cabina en el castillo de popa junto a la del capitán. Alonso le había descubierto alguna noche frente a lo que había llamado ordenador. Un prodigio del futuro, había explicado, que le servía para llevar cuentas y asuntos "que no eran de su incumbencia". Alonso ya había visto, más bien oído, aquellos prodigios del futuro cuando gracias a los que había traído el agente Martínez, habían podido rescatar del cadalso a Padre, justo a tiempo (*1). Ver aquella ventana plegable que escupía luz, letras y números, más que curiosidad le causaba vértigo y repulsa.

– ¿El hombre equivocado? –contestó Gil-Pérez–. Me gustaría deciros que ese Roa lo ha trastocado todo, lo que es verdad, mas mentiría si os dijera que en el futuro y el pasado el Ministerio acierta siempre. Al fin y al cabo, esto es España.

Alonso gruñó, molesto. No muy lejos de allí, entre las risas de los marinos el señor Chema aprendía a manejar un alfanje gracias a las lecciones del señor Arendibar quien, más atento por una vez a la misión que a intentar cambiarle de nombre al barco, se había apiadado de él y le estaba enseñando las guardias mínimas para no acabar ensartado como una aceituna a las primeras de cambio.

– ¡Cuesta creer que en materia tan importante, pueda haber tanta desidida! –protestó Alonso–. ¡Más atención debería haber en los asuntos del Reino! ¡Más aun si la Historia está en juego!

– ¡Ah! ¡Decís eso porque aun sois joven! –sonrió Gil-Pérez–. Cuando tengáis mi edad veréis, mi buen Alonso hijo, que no siempre las cosas son como deberían y que a veces, sin la ayuda del Rey o más bien con su estorbo, nos toca hacer lo que se debe.

Alonso asintió.

En aquella misión, con ayuda o estorbo del Rey, "lo que se debía hacer" era robarle el oro a Roa. Un oro que no le pertenecía. Oro de buques hundidos, de empresas perdidas (*2). Un oro olvidado en el tiempo que el judío necesitaba para hacerse con el futuro; interceptarlo era vital para frustrar sus planes.

Y preservar la Historia.

Alonso suspiró. Debían hacer la guerra con lo que a mano tenían, fuesen agentes incapaces o no.

– ¿Qué es un _hacker_? ¿Algo inglés?

– En el futuro –explicó Gil-Pérez señalando alrededor–, la tecnología no es de madera y cuerda como aquí. El futuro es de cristal y luz. Y de complicación. Hay prodigios que ni los del futuro mismo, no todos al menos, comprenden. El señor Chema parece uno de los que sí lo hacen. Sobre cómo puede ayudarnos en esta empresa en nuestros tiempos –añadió–, no sabría deciros. Tendrá que poder hacerlo. Las reglas del Ministerio establecen que para estas misiones al menos un agente del Ministerio central ha de ir en la patrulla. Había pensado en dejarle el móvil a él, para no perder el contacto, si os parece bien.

– Me parece correcto. Lope no ha de verlo y yo no sabré manejarlo –reconoció–. ¿Creéis que estará a la altura? –pensó en voz alta al verle perder al pobre señor Chema el alfanje por enésima vez frente a Arendibar, para risa del resto–. No se si podrá ayudarnos o por contra más dificultades ponernos. El oro no lo deben guardar hombres piadosos.

– Confiad en la suerte –sonrió el viejo funcionario–. Además, a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabría deciros cómo lo que vamos a hacer va a ayudar al futuro: por lo que sé el Ministerio allí podría llevar tiempo destruido ya.

Alonso asintió. Según había podido entender de Don Miguel existía premura, pero iban a tardar al menos una semana con buen viento en llegar a Tenerife. Como el cielo no había caído sobre sus cabezas aun, Alonso había llegado a suponer, no sabía si bien o mal, que dos días en el futuro bien podían valer varios en su tiempo.

Si acaso aquello tenía sentido.

Iba a consultárselo a Gil-Pérez cuando de nuevo Lope apareció de la nada con las yemas de los dedos manchadas de tinta.

– ¡Ah! ¡El atardecer! ¡Tal parece que va a pasar otro día!

– Os veo animado, maestro –sonrió Gil-Pérez.

– ¡Es la aventura, amigos míos! ¡La aventura que me trae a las musas! ¡Vuelvo a ser joven! Nada más zarpar encontré un buen motivo que a decir verdad ya llevaba tiempo cavilando. ¡"Los Guanches de Tenerife"! ¿Qué os parece? Aun estoy trabajando el título –confesó Lope–. Me parece un poco corto. Tratará de la épica conquista de las Canarias. Habrá romances, y espada...

– Seguro que es buena pieza –sonrió Gil-Pérez.

Lope sonrió como de costumbre seguro de si mismo, e hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza. Luego se volvió a Alonso, mirándole, también como de costumbre en exceso paternal.

– ¡Ah! ¡No temáis, mi buen Alonso! –sonrió como si hubiese leído su inquietud–. Las musas no me harán olvidar la misión cuando lleguemos a tierra. Os llevaré a Roberts y recuperaremos lo que le pertenece al Rey. ¡Además...! ¡Que no os preocupe la misión tanto que os haga creer que estais al mando! Dejad que en el mar el capitán Pargo se encargue, que en tierra –añadió palmeándole la espalda–, ya me encargaré yo.

* * *

(*1) ver: Legado pendiente.

(*2) ver: El oro a tiempo.

* * *

 _Sol y palmeras al llegar a puerto._

 _Exóticas especias en el aire._

 _Mar, sal, rocas y baile,_

 _la tierra al fin con suelo cierto._

Cuando dos días después arribaron a Tenerife, Lope desembarcó con inquietud en la boca del estómago. Las musas le habían abandonado hacía medio día y, por culpa del nervio, las ganas de comer también. ¿Se acordaría Dácil de él? Muy rápido había aceptado el encargo del Rey sin regateo y muy deprisa había querido acompañar al joven Alonso hacia lo desconocido. No se consideraba hombre cobarde y vive Dios que la muerte ya la había visto de cerca; tuvo que reconocer que por primera vez en mucho eso sí, sorpresa en su pecho, se encontraba fuera de su elemento.

Tras los trámites con el Práctico y el Registrador, los hombres desembarcaron. Gil-Pérez quedó con el capitán Pargo, en el barco; contrariamente a lo que había esperado, el señor Chema se unió a Alonso y a él al desembarcar. Habiánle explicado que Arendibar, su primera opción para acompañarles, era hombre conocido en Tenerife y que era mejor por el momento no echar mano de él. Lope no era tonto y sabía que algo ocultaban Gil-Pérez y Alonso; no dudaba de Alonso, sin embargo: era joven recto y voluntarioso. La experiencia pasada con Gil-Pérez, jubilado o no, no le hacía ya tan digno de su confianza.

Con oro de por medio, temía Lope, no estaba seguro de poder confiar en alguien. Menos aun en la mirada desconcertada, casi provinciana y perdida, del desorientado señor Chema junto a ellos.

– ¿A dónde coño vamos?

El gentío en el puerto era considerable. Varias naos habían llegado aquella mañana y la actividad de mercancías, carros y abastos era un frenesí. Tenerife era puerto habitual para la flota de las Indias y aunque ni la de invierno ni la de verano andaban fondeadas, genoveses, italianos y, por qué no decirlo, contrabandistas de todas partes, usaban el puerto para pasar mercaderías de manera más o menos habitual.

– Vamos a la taberna del tuerto, señor Chema –informó Lope–. Allí podremos encontrar a alguien que nos dirá dónde hallar a Roberts. Si acaso está en las islas.

– Lo está –aseguró Alonso–. Eso es lo que nos han dicho nuestros espías.

– Pues espero que no se equivoquen... O habremos hecho el viaje en balde.

Lope les guió por las calles hasta dentro de la ciudadela, más allá de la plaza de la Pila y de las vías del puerto. La familiar sucesión de tabernas y almacenes, sus salazones y olor a licor, se le metieron dentro de los recuerdos. No hacía tanto, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo había estado allí por última vez? ¿Cinco, seis años? ¿Le recordaría Dácil?

– Es aquí, señaló.

Entraron a la taberna del tuerto y como única bienvenida un loro medio desplumado y piojoso se les quedó mirando desde el hombro de un viejo pescador.

– ¡ _Godoh_ _jediondoh_! ¡ _Godoh_ _jediondoh_! (*3) ¡Brrrrrr! –chilló el pájaro.

* * *

(*3) ¡Godos hediondos!

* * *

Alonso repasó caras, brazos y cintos. Una veintena de hombres, la mayoría ancianos y silenciosos, apuraban jarras de lo que supuso sería ron. Ambiente tranquilo, conversaciones no muy altas. Sólo un grupo, pegado al ventanuco del fondo merecía la atención: tostados de mar reciente y con hechuras de saber pelear, algunos escondían bajo los jubones abiertos más de una daga ropera.

Al llegar al mostrador de la fonda y al pedirlo Lope, Alonso sacó un real que cambió por una jarra de ron.

– ¡ _Dobloneh_ de a ocho! ¡ _Dobloneh_ de a ocho! –chilló el loro.

Antes de que el cantinero les abandonara, Lope le agarró de la muñeca.

– Quiero ver a Dácil –ordenó con brusquedad.

– ¿Quién quiere tal cosa?

– Decidle que Lope.

El cantinero asintió tras mirarle de arriba a abajo, con aprensión.

Alonso, tras comprobar que su presencia no estaba causando demasiado alboroto, no pudo evitar que tras probar el ron, la tos del señor Chema le arrancara una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué mierda es esto? –mumuró el hombre del futuro.

– ¿De donde venís no estais acostumbrado al ron isleño? –sonrió también Lope.

– Digamos que me gusta conservar la vista –comentó el otro al recuperar el resuello. Luego miró fuera de la mesa a alguien a quien Alonso no pudo identificar hasta girarse del todo–. ¿Y tú quién eres?

Alonso se percató entonces de que el señor Chema se dirigía a un mocoso que se les había quedado mirando.

– Me llamo Lope –contestó el pequeño–. Como mi papa.

Alonso pudo unir dos y dos antes de que la impresionante mujer apareciera de detrás del mostrador de la taberna y, sin mediar palabra, le cruzase a Lope de Vega la cara de un guantazo.

– ¡ _Tieneh_ _muquio_ valor, Lope! ¡ _Muquio_ valor _tieneh_!


	12. Tiempo de piratas C3 La hija del pirata

**Capítulo 3.– La hija del pirata Roberts**

Tenerife. La taberna del tuerto.

Primavera de 1606.

 _"La vida pirata es la vida mejor,_

 _sin trabajar,_

 _sin estudiar,_

 _coooon la botella de ron._

 _Soy capitán,_

 _del Santa Inés_

 _y en cada puerto tengo una mujer..."_

 **Canción popular**

* * *

Chema acertó a ponerle al niño las manos en las orejas ante la retahila de tacos y palabras malsonantes que la mujer dedicó al poeta con un pasote de "haches" aspiradas y "eses" comidas al final de las _palabrah_ , perdón, palabras. Era un bellezón isleño de rostro redondo y tostado, lo que lograba que sus ojos claros y su melenaca rubia resaltasen sobre el escote del corpiño. La barbilla partida y un lunar en el pómulo completaban al pibón. Que como mucho debía tener veintipocos años. Joder con el siglo XVII y con Lope.

Puto _pedobear_.

Chema iba a quitarle las orejeras al peque cuando la alarmada mirada de Alonso le hizo darse cuenta de lo que se les venía encima: los chungos de la mesa del fondo buscaban bronca. Al verlos venir, la rabia de la isleña pasó de Lope a los marinos.

En total cinco.

Enjutos, bajitos, pero con pinta de haber sobrevivido más de un mal trago. Y no sólo de ron.

– ¿Desean algo vuestras mercedes? –comentó Lope al verles venir.

El más viejo dio un paso adelante.

– No hemos podido evitar oir que os llaman Lope –comentó imitando el aire finolis del poeta.

Los demás rieron. El resto de la peña de la taberna, puso distancia. Chema le dio un par de toquecitos en la espalda al niño para que se fuera tras la barra y al volver la vista observó que Entrerríos se había llevado disimuladamente la mano a la daga.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo.

– Lope fui bautizado –contestó el poeta en plan machote, apartando gentilmente a la dama–. ¿Quizás tengamos vos y yo algún asunto pendiente?

– ¡Lope! ¡Lope, no! –protestó la rubia–. ¡Aun no he terminado con _voh_!

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Chema vio cómo uno de los hombres de detrás había sacado media hoja. Como un relámpago, entonces, vio a un tío con la daga de Entrerríos clavada en el cuello, mientras otro de un golpe en la cara, se retorcía en el suelo de dolor. Lope apartó de un empujón a la isleña e intentó sacar la espada que, por larga, quedó a medio desenvainar porque el viejo se había sacado un alfanje del cinto que el poeta esquivó por los pelos, dándole en la cara el puño, eso sí, y tirándole contra el mostrador.

Chema dejó de atender a la pelea de los otros, porque un sexto tío le venía de la nada y acertó a apartárselo de un jarrazo de ron. Luego sintió un golpe en la nuca que le tiró por tierra y cuando abrió los ojos, ostia puta la cabeza cómo dolía, vio a Entrerríos matar a otro sin dudarlo, en plan Terminator, metiéndole un palmo de hierro en las tripas. Cayó el muerto frente a Chema y se le quedó mirando, los ojos sin vida y un espumarrajo de sangre por la boca.

– ¡Ostia puta! ¡Joder! ¡Mecagon...!

El taco se le quedó a medias, porque un malo con pañuelo en la cabeza vino a clavarle un sable en plan porque sí, mientras aun estaba en el suelo. Chema evitó un par de sablazos rollo último momento, hasta que quedó arrinconado contra una pared. Afortunadamente Alonso, más bien, su espada, apareció por el pecho del otro, dejándolo seco.

Al fondo Lope peleaba con el último, la mejilla algo hinchada. Chema vio irse para allá a Alonso, pero no hizo falta: de un amago a la izquierda, Lope desarmó al viejo y le irió en el brazo. El otro, visto el panorama de los suyos escabechinados, se fue a la puerta y huyó

Alonso fue tras él y salió de la taberna a todo correr.

Chema se quedó hiperventilando, cuatro tíos muertos, uno mal herido y el resto de la taberna, incluído el puto loro, flipándolo en colores.

– ¡Llamar al _alguasil_! ¡Llamar al _alguasil_! –chilló el pájaro acusica.

Lope se fue a por la isleña.

– ¡ _Debeih_ marchar! –aconsejó ella–. ¡Cuando venga el _alguasil_ _oh_ _llevará_ _presoh_!

– ¡Dácil! –protestó Lope–. ¡Debéis decirme antes dónde está vuestro padre!

La tal Dácil se lo quedó mirando en plan insultada que te mueres; luego le arreó un nuevo guantazo sin temerle a la espada sacada. Chema vio aparecer a Lope junior quien, sin extrañarse por la carnicería, se agarró a las faldas de su madre en silencio.

– ¡Por eso _volvihte_! ¡Truhán! ¡ _Malahe_! ¡ _Trah_ _todah_ _lah_ _cartah_ que escribí!

– ¿Cartas? –protestó Lope–. ¿Qué cartas? ¡No me llegó carta alguna vuestra!

La isleña se le quedó mirando, el fuego en su mirada detenido por un momento.

Alonso volvió de la persecución, jadeando.

– El último ha escapado –gruñó. Luego se dirigió a Lope–. Maestro, toca irse.

Chema opinaba que estar cerca de los muertos como que para luego, así que se fue con Alonso a la puerta. Desde allí observó a la canaria y al poeta, mirándose, él aun la espada sacada.

– Creedme –dijo él–... Yo no sabía...

Ella asintió, como posesa.

Luego se lanzó a sus brazos y le plantó un morreo que casi le arranca el bigote.

* * *

La tal Dácil les escondió durante horas en una pequeña cava cercana, donde al parecer la taberna almacenaba licor; luego, cuando los alguaciles se fueron seguros de que los asesinos habían huido, a media tarde volvió con algo de comida para llevarse únicamente a Lope, recomendándoles a ellos dos quedarse dentro hasta la noche.

De eso hacía como unas dos horas.

Alonso observó cómo el señor Chema desconectaba el dispositivo llamado "móvil", tras haber informado de nuevo a Gil-Pérez.

– Es increible que aquí abajo haya cobertura –comentó.

– ¿Cobertura?

– Los móviles necesitan estar al aire libre –explicó–. Si no, la señal no llega. O sea, que no funcionan. Supongo que el Ministerio tendrá un repetidor cercano –añadió.

– No entiendo una palabra de lo que decís –gruñó Alonso.

– Yo tampoco entiendo cómo te has cargado a cuatro hombres en una pelea de taberna –respondió Chema secamente–. En las pelis estas cosas se resuelven con golpes en la mandíbula y arreones en la cabeza.

Alonso no pudo por más que sentirse ofendido. Ver a Lope en peligro quizás le había hecho actuar con demasiada contundencia, mas se había visto desbordado; otro agente con más experiencia, tuvo que reconocer, quizás hubiera sabido actuar más discretamente.

– Ignoro también a qué os referís con 'pelis'. Esos hombres no iban a buscar pendencia de taberna. Iban a por Lope –se defendió–. Creedme. Eso es algo que sí puedo entender.

El señor Chema se encogió de hombros. Su melena morena y descuidada era tapada en la cabeza por un gorro de lana sucio y descolorido. Su sombra de barba canosa y recia decía de él que superaba los cuarenta. Tenía físico de escribiente demasiado bien alimentado y a Alonso se le antojana que miraba las cosas a la vez con una mezcla de admiración y hastío.

– ¿Qué creéis que estará haciendo Lope?

– Qué no estará haciendo, quieres decir –gruñó Chema–. Se suponía que íbamos a contactar con Roberts. Roberts... Tiene tela. El pirata Roberts... ¿Y quién coño es esta Dácil? ¿Y por qué se está calzando a Lope como si no hubiese un mañana cuando ya le hizo un bombo en el pasado? Las pibas es que te juro que a veces no las entiendo...

Alonso suspiró. Los apetitos de Lope eran bien conocidos por él, pues los había visto en acción. Era hombre bien parecido y con verbo fácil; de ser rechazado por una muchacha, lo había visto en Lisboa, iba a otra sin perder compostura ni orgullo hasta lograr lo que quería. Muchos soldados que había encontrado sentían admiración por hombres así y juraban serlo ellos mismos, y trataban de serlo, como si la fornicación sin freno fuese motivo de orgullo o de mérito. En una de sus últimas conversaciones con Padre, algo de vino, le había reconocido que con juventud no había maldad en buscar placeres, pero que llegaba una edad en que debía sentar la cabeza con una buena mujer. Profético, había añadido: "ya conocéis a Lope; os recomiendo, hijo mío, que no forniquéis tanto como él. Sólo trae problemas."

Alonso no había tenido a tantas mujeres como Lope, mas a alguna había buscado, algunas con éxito, otras no tanto. Un talle o una sonrisa podían hacerle perder la mirada pero que le clavaran a una cruz como a Cristo si algún día llegaba a comprender cómo alguien tan inteligente y sabio como Lope, era capaz de dejarse llevar de tal manera.

La puerta de la cava se abrió y Alonso escondió a Chema tras una enorme tina de ron.

Entraron Dácil y Lope.

– Amigos míos –susurró Lope–. ¿Seguis aquí?

– Aquí estamos –contestó Alonso, guardándose la daga.

– Dejad que os presente a Dácil –dijo Lope–. Dácil Roberts, os presento a Alonso de Enterríos y al señor Chema.

* * *

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Lope fue al grano.

Chema vio cómo Dácil sacaba un mapa escrito en piel de cerdo y lo extendía en el suelo de la cava. Estaba formado por varios fragmentos que hizo encajar sin muchas dudas. Parecía el dibujo de una costa, con palabras en latín y en una lengua que Chema no entendió; mientras los demás hacían planes, aprovechó para sacar un par de fotos con el móvil de estrangis.

Con un poquillo de suerte podría casar la línea de costa con un mapa por satélite de Tenerife.

Tal y como explicó Dácil, al parecer Roberts tenía un galeón oculto en unas cuevas de la costa norte. El mapa era una pista a seguir con la localización exacta; su papi se lo había dado para que lo guardara, haría cosa de unos meses, en caso de que a él le pasara algo.

– ¿Estáis traicionando a vuestro padre? –apuntó Alonso, desconfiado.

– No siento por el Rey de España _máh_ lealtad que _voh_ , creedme –respondió Dacil–; pero tampoco se la debo a mi padre, señor de _Entrerríoh_ –gruñó–, especialmente _despuéh_ de que haya sido cosa suya el que no haya sabido de Lope durante todo este tiempo. A él nunca le gustó. Ha _tenío_ que ser él quien se robara _mih_ _cartah_ _para Lope_. No confiaré en él _máh_ tiempo.

Chema asintió. De momento aquello les ayudaba. Habría que ver, si salían con vida del tema, qué clase de ostia de vuelta y revés la isleña le dedicaba a Lope con junior de la mano cuando le dijera aquello de que, nena, me vuelvo la península. No. Tú quédate aquí.

– Esos hombres en la taberna –continuó Lope–, sin duda me esperaban. Roberts los puso allí. Sabía que veníamos. O que al menos venía yo. Alguien le avisó: creo que hay un traidor entre la tripulación.

Chema vio la expresión de Alonso de Enterríos endurecerse.

– No tiene por qué –murmuró Alonso–... Ese Roa, para el que Roberts guarda el oro... Tiene sus métodos.

– Pues tendrá a una adivina viendo el futuro –rió divertido Lope–; porque es la única forma que se me ocurre de saber que yo venía sin que tengamos un traidor.

Chema evaluó el careto de Alonso. Del tal Roa sabía tanto como del Ministerio, o sea, una puta mierda; pero parecía posible, si el malo estaba dando tanta guerra, que fuese capaz de anticipar movimientos a base de viajes en el tiempo. Quizás, se le ocurrió, el buen Alonso temía que Roa ya hubiese vivido todo aquello.

– Tanto nos ha de dar por ahora –opinó Alonso finalmente. Luego miró el mapa–. ¿Por qué está en fragmentos? ¿Tenéis acaso más hermanos con los que compartir esta información?

– El pequeño Lope es travieso y le gustan los _rompecabezah_ –explicó Dácil–. _Ademáh_ , ¿romper en _fragmentoh_ un mapa o un documento? ¿Para qué? De querer esconderlo así mejor es destruirlo, y de querer guardarlo, en _trozoh_ se estropea _máh_ _rápido_. No veo lógica en obrar de esa manera.

Un inesperado ruido les hizo girar la mirada en dirección a la cuarta pared de la cava; allí una rata sorprendida dejó caer un trozo de pan que luego agarró, sin dejar de prestarles atención, para seguir royendo.

– Bueno –trató de recapitular Chema–. Ya sabemos dónde esta Roberts. ¿Y ahora?

Lope volvió a afilarse el bigote.

– Ahora, señor Chema, vamos a por el oro.


	13. Tiempo de piratas C4 La roca del ahorcad

**Capítulo 4.- La roca del ahorcado**

Costa norte de Tenerife, primavera de 1606

 _"ALONSO_

 _Señores, pues ya sabéis,_

 _aunque vuestro gusto ataje,_

 _lo que os dije del tesoro,_

 _no hay sino luego intentar_

 _cómo se puede buscar:_

 _que si en Tenerife hay oro..._

 _¿Cuáles Indias son como ella?_

 _LOPE_

 _Señalad el monte vos._

 _ALONSO_

 _Pues vamos, que espero en Dios,_

 _que siendo Miguel la estrella,_

 _hoy tendrá España un tesoro._

 _LOPE_

 _El primero he de cavar._

 _CASTILLO_

 _¿Qué es lo que vais a buscar?_

 _LOPE_

 _No menos que un monte de oro."_

 **"Comedia la Famosa de los guanches de Tenerife y Conquista de Canarias"**

 **Lope de Vega**

* * *

Chema fingió irse al puerto, pero se quitó de paseos y envió las fotos del mapa a Gil-Pérez vía SMS. El plan era que la carraca con los hombres de Pargo costeara rumbo norte y luego oeste en cuanto les dejara la marea, mientras ellos cuatro llegaban al acceso a las grutas que el mapa indicaba en tierra. A caballo llegarían antes, en menos de un día, y podrían según Alonso comprobar las fuerzas que Roberts guardaba dentro.

Sobre qué guardaban las grutas, la cosa estaba menos clara. Dácil sabía que su padre escondía en ellas un barco, pero ni idea del número de hombres, ni de si el oro de los cojones estaría allí.

Alonso no las tenía consigo y opinaba si los de la taberna habían sido como temía hombres de Roberts, algo les esperaba en aquellas grutas; era mejor andarse con ojo. Lope había sido menos cauto y había discutido, no obstante, que con la ayuda de Dácil el inglés no les vería llegar. Chema era escéptico ante ambos enfoques; por un lado y por lo poco que sabía del Ministerio, estaba casi seguro de que Roa no podía haber vivido ya aquello: 2018 era el central de los Ministerios y que Roa les hubiese tendido una trampa pasaba por que hubiera un futuro posterior a 2018, algo que no veía posible. Por otro lado, siglo XVII y artes amatorias de Lope de por medio o no, que la muchacha estuviese tan encantada por ayudar desde el minuto cero, como a Alonso, a Chema le olía a chamusquina.

Fuera como fuese, seguir el mapa y confiar en Dácil por el momento parecía la única opción posible.

Tras enviar el mensaje, Chema deshizo camino hasta el punto de encuentro en lo alto del fuerte de San Pedro y sobre los caballos que había podido conseguir Dácil, vieron cómo las luces del 'Zeneze' se movían en la oscuridad. La carraca con Pargo y Gil-Pérez salía a toda mecha antes de perder la marea.

– ¿Cómo le explicasteis el mapa? –se extrañó Lope.

– Tengo... Este... Memoria fotográfica.

– ¿Foto... qué?

– Que hice copia del mapa... En mi... Memoria y se la dibujé –mintió Chema horrorosamente.

Entrerríos salió al quite.

– El señor Chema es hombre de habilidades especiales –señaló–. Si no, Gil-Pérez no le habría... Convencido, para venir hasta aquí.

– Ya veo... –contesto Lope, claramente desconfiado.

Dácil, en la yegua a su lado, compartió ojillos torvos.

Había cambiado corpiño y falda por jubón y pantalones; también había escondido la melenaca rubia bajo un sombrero de ala. Espada y pistola al cinto. De lejos daba el pego como hombre.

Partieron con la noche y los caminos del este de la isla fueron quedando detrás.

* * *

Tras comprobar de nuevo el móvil, Gil-Pérez se echó disimuladamente un sobre de café soluble en su vaso de agua caliente y tras tragarlo, salió de su cabina camino al timón, aun somnoliento. Amanecía y habían conseguido dejar Santa Cruz al sur; dentro de poco, imaginó, tocaría girar al oeste, o como se dijera en términos naúticos. El capitán Pargo seguía cerca del timonel, haciendo anotaciones de viento y velocidad; la costa de la isla, sin estar muy lejana, quedaba a la izquierda. O sea, a... ¿Babor?

Gil-Pérez no ocultó un bostezo al subir al castillo de popa: estaba viejo para aquella mierda. Desde el lío con Folch en la Biblioteca Nacional, no le había quedado otra que unirse a la resistencia (*1); uno, supuso, nunca se jubila del todo en el Ministerio. Tuvo que aceptar además que con toda una vida dedicada a proteger la Historia, que viniera un genio maligno para trastocarlo todo le tocaba bastante los cojones.

De ahí a jugarse el cuello con un montón de piratas, también era verdad que había un mundo.

– _Eh_ pronto aun para despertar, señor Gil-Pérez –murmuró el capitán Pargo–. ¿Hay acaso alguna novedad?

Observó al pirata en su disfraz de mercante del siglo XVII; debajo de aquellos ropajes simples, imaginó, probablemente guardaba aun la imagen de sor María de Jesús de la que nunca se despegaba. Hacía apenas unos días le había sacado de 1733, más de un siglo en el futuro, y tras haberle explicado la existencia del Ministerio sin dar muchos detalles, había seguido el plan de Salvador para reclutarle. La Historia decía que el capitán Amaro Pargo no había sido un pirata (o corsario) especialmente cruel; no obstante, no dejaba de serlo. Por no fiarse, a decir verdad, no se fiaba ni de Arendibar y a ese le conocía de más tiempo.

– Ninguna novedad, capitán –contestó Gil-Pérez–. Me preguntaba tan solo si... Podríamos hablar a solas.

Pargo asintió y despidió con una orden al timonel para ponerse él mismo al mando. Gil-Pérez esperó a que el joven bajase del castillo de vuelta, afortunado, a su coy.

– _Tenéih_ miedo de que robe el oro –sonrió Pargo sin darle tiempo a rodeos.

– Naturalmente que lo tengo –contestó Gil-Pérez–; sois un pirata. ¿Son mis temores fundados?

Pargo se encogió de hombros y le guiñó, con una sonrisa, el ojo derecho.

– También soy hombre de palabra –pensó en voz alta–. Cumplid la vuestra y no os pediré nada excepto la parte de la tripulación. –Cambió Pargo de tono y de cara, tras unos segundos de silencio y pareció observarle sin desconfianza, pero con algo parecido a la duda dibujada en el rostro–. Debo confesar, señor Gil-Pérez que en esta situación me encuentro algo perdido.

– Creí que conocíais la costa.

– Como la palma de mi mano. Aprendí a navegar en _estah_ _aguah_.

– ¿Entonces?

Pargo volvió a encongerse de hombros y se llevó la mano al pecho

– Aun no nació sor María en este tiempo –razonó–. Siempre me ha protegido en vida y _despuéh_... Pero no sé si _anteh_.

Gil-Pérez guardó silencio ante el suspiro del marino.

El poder místico de sor María era algo sobre lo que no estaba seguro de poder opinar más allá, claro, de agradecer que hubiese sido la devoción por la monja de Pargo lo que le había convencido para colaborar con el Ministerio. Volvería a verla una vez más: aquel era el plan de Salvador para reclutarle y la única salvaguarda de que aquel pirata no se quedara el oro.

– No veo motivo por el que, si os protegió en el pasado, no deba favoreceros ahora –razonó Gil-Pérez–. Si el cuerpo y la sangre pasa las puertas del tiempo, ¿por qué no los espíritus?

Pargo asintió, la mirada en el infinito.

– _Pueh_ espero que en verdad no _oh_ _equivoqueih_ en eso de que está con _nosotroh_ –musitó–. Porque temo que en cuanto _vayamoh_ al oeste, el viento no _noh_ será tan favorable.

* * *

Alonso encontró el norte de la isla extrañamente verde y húmedo. De no ser por la costa, las afiladas peñas y la montaña al sur dominándolo todo, no hubiese podido decir que acaso en las Canarias estaba. Las brumas fueron otra sorpresa ya que al amanecer y a caballo, más de varias horas pasaron envueltos en una niebla que sólo a la muchacha Dácil parecía no inquietar. Fue gracias a su guía por lo que encontraron camino y ya con el día entrado, pudieron dejar las brumas detrás.

Detuviéronse al mediodía y durmieron unas horas al pie de lo que parecían solitarios pinos, los caballos descansando, la húmeda brisa del inmenso mar llegándoles desde lejos. El mapa de Dácil indicaba que el escondrijo estaba al oeste. Hacia allí iban, por tierra.

Lope comprobó con un catalejo la situación del Zeneze.

– Aun no les veo... A este paso les acabaremos sacando un día –musitó–. El viento no les acompaña.

Alonso asintió. El señor Chema había ido a comprobar cómo les iba a los del barco, discreto móvil mediante, mientras que Dácil daba de comer a los caballos.

Lope sonrió al descubrirle mirándola.

– Tendríais que haberla visto hace unos años –sonrió el poeta–. Me la encontré bañándose en la laguna de Aguere. Sentí que me robaba el alma.

Alonso no le devolvió la sonrisa. Preocupado andaba por Dácil, a decir verdad. Una mujer que traicionaba una vez, bien podía hacerlo dos.

– ¿Sabíais que se llevaba mal con su padre?

– Por supuesto. Desde el momento en que me lo presentó –rió Lope, un punto de nostalgia–. Supe que ella me eligió porque le haría rabiar, ¿entendéis? Yo buscaba información de primera mano para mi "Dragontea", hará unos años. Oí en Sevilla que un inglés que había viajado con Draque se había establecido en Tenerife. Y aquí me vine. Los archivos históricos no siempre son buena fuente cuando uno hace poemas, amigo Alonso. Historia hermosa también la de Roberts: se enamoró el pirata de una hermosa guanche de las que aun quedaban, cuando volvió de correrías con el temible pirata Draque. De ese amor nació Dácil. Y gracias a Dácil, conocí a Roberts. Con el suficiente ron me reveló un par de anécdotas. Con Dácil, a sus espaldas, tuve varias noches que aun atesoro en mi recuerdo...

Alonso observó el gesto ensoñado de Lope de Vega, a su lado.

– Habláis como si la amarais –pensó en voz alta

Lope torció el gesto, ofendido.

– ¡Pues claro que la amo! ¿Que creéis? ¿Que yací con ella por los dones que la naturaleza le dio? –gruñó. Luego, ante la mirada firme de Alonso, rectificó levemente–. Admito que... En un principio, sí. Pero no habría vuelto a yacer si... Bueno... No la amase un poco.

– También amáis a Micaela, claro.

Lope se le quedó mirando como si hubiese dicho lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¡Pues claro!

Alonso trató de no llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

– Mirad maestro, que no os entiendo.

Lope se encogió de hombros y al ver venir a su Dácil cambió a acaramelados ojos.

– Reconocer os debo, amigo Alonso –dijo recibiéndola con un beso en la mano–, que yo a veces tampoco.

* * *

 _Les llevó todo un día arribar,_

 _a la peña del ahorcado._

 _El barco detrás, ellos delante._

 _¿Cómo hallarían, Dios mediante,_

 _la gruta para entrar,_

 _a donde el oro era guardado?_

Lope observó el atardecer frente a ellos, mientras Dácil y el buen Alonso comprobaban los fragmentos de mapa. Llegado habían a una zona llena de acantilados, las rugientes olas espumando bajo ellos en rompientes y afiladas peñas. En lo alto, junto a los caballos, el señor Chema miraba en derredor perdido, como todos, en búsqueda de la entrada a la cueva del pirata. El mapa indicaba que estaba al pie de una roca del ahorcado llamada; mas allí, sólo piedras bajas había. Dácil andaba segura de estar en buen lugar, pues hacía poco habían dejado atrás la cala negra con forma de media luna.

– No hay aquí piedra donde colgar a un hombre –protestó Alonso–. Mirad señora que errada andáis. Proseguir debemos.

– Y yo os digo que aquí ha de ser.

Lope acudió entrambos.

– ¿Segura estáis, Dácil?

– Segura estoy.

Miró en derredor. El cielo oscurecía las cercanas brumas y en el bajo monte, verde y espinoso, no salían árbol o palmera algunos. Lope llevó la vista a una hilera de rocas las cuales, comprendió, galernas habrían tirado. Al pie de la más grande, saliendo de grieta, encontró las lanceoladas y verdes hojas.

– Es aquí –informó.

– ¿Pues cómo? –sorprendiose el buen Alonso.

– Mandrágora –aclaró Lope–. Bajo los ahorcados nace.

– No veo entrada a gruta o foso –observó el señor Chema–. Oculto debe andar el tema y habrá que ponerse a cavar.

 _Dácil se unió a Lope a buscar._

 _Al poco, bajo tierra negra, apareció la vela._

 _Bajo la tela, escalas que al bajar,_

 _talladas en la roca, conducían,_

 _parecía,_

 _a un profundo y negro infierno._

Dácil dijo:

– La _hallasteh_ , Lope.

Lope contestó, tierno:

– La hallamos, Dácil.


	14. Tiempo de piratas C5 La gruta de los

**Capítulo 5.– La gruta de los piratas**

Tenerife, primavera de 1606.

Entrada a la gruta del capitán Roberts.

" _CAPTAIN BARBOSSA_

 _You know Jack, I thought I had you figured out._

 _But it turns out you're a hard man to predict._

 _JACK SPARROW_

 _Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man_

 _you can always trust to be dishonest._

 _Honestly._

 _It's the honest ones you want to watch out for,_

 _because you never know when they're going_

 _to do something incredibly..._

 _Stupid."_

 **Pirates of the Caribean (2003)**

* * *

 _Atrás quedó la cala de luna negra, y_

 _a lo lejos, acantilados._

 _La roca cerca, del ahorcado,_

 _de las grutas ecos, bajo ellos._

 _Noche se hizo, mar embravecida._

 _Dácil acercose a Lope enamorada,_

 _y le besó otra vez, enfebrecida._

Grutas junto al mar... Un escondite de contrabandos, botines y emboscadas.

Lope sintió que le hervía la sangre.

¡La aventura!

Estrechó a Dácil entre sus brazos y sintió el pecho como si se le abriese en fuego y vendaval. No sentía aquello por Micaela, eso era seguro. ¿Era la aventura? ¿El riesgo? ¿El reencuentro con un amor perdido? De todas las cosas que había esperado de aquel encargo del Rey, volver a sentir aquello por Dácil era quizás lo más inesperado y si bien le daba fuerzas, a la vez se las quitaba pues no podía imaginarla sufriendo daño si acaso a Roberts encontraban: ella les había traído hasta allá traicionándole. ¿Qué le haría su padre?

Lope no recordaba mucho del pirata, pero las anécdotas que sacó de él no hacían en su recuerdo a inglés piadoso, sino a uno violento y avezado en crueldades.

– Me abrazáis como en una despedida –murmuró Dácil, extrañada.

– Maestro –interrumpió Alonso, acercándose–. Quedaos aquí a la espera del capitán Pargo. El señor Chema y yo bajaremos a las...

Lope estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

– No sois mi madre, señor de Entrerríos. Tres mejor que dos. Entraremos y saldremos antes de que arribe Pargo –razonó Lope–. Si teméis por los caballos, Dácil sabrá cuidarlos.

– ¡Lope! –protestó Dácil.

Lope tomó sus manos, mientras los otros, Alonso con el ceño bien fruncido y murmurando maldiciones de juventud, preparaban faroles para entrar las cuevas.

– ¡Dácil, mi amor! ¡No puedo permitir que algo os pase! –trató de razonar Lope–. ¡Volver deberíais! Esto es cosa de hombres...

Eran fuego de añil sus ojos, sus carnosos labios contraídos en lava de volcán canari...

Bofetada.

Esa, Lope no la vio venir.

– ¡ _Estáih_ loco si _creéih_ , Lope, que voy a _dejaroh_ marchar así como así! –protestó la temperamental Dácil más alto el tono de lo que aconsejaba la prudencia–. ¡Será mi padre el que _halléih_ allá abajo! ¡ _Máh_ os vale que alguien dé palabra por _voh_ si _oh_ descubren! ¡No voy a volver a... _Perderoh_!

Lope, mejilla palpitante, no pudo por más que volver a atraerla hacia sí, al ver apagado su fuego por las emocionadas lágrimas. La besó. La besó como si no esperase volver de las cuevas.

– Dácil –propuso al separarse de ella–... Volved conmigo a la península. Traeros al pequeño. Formemos una familia.

– ¡Lope...!

– No os voy a mentir –continuó Lope, perdido en ella sin remedio–. Ha habido otras. Y... Puede que más hijos haya tenido sin vos... Pero tened por cierto que de haber sabido que aun seguíais interesada en mí, mi vida sería muy diferente. Desde que tuve que salir de Tenerife perseguido por vuestro padre, os envié cartas, esperé la vuestras... Por meses no me sacaron de las tabernas, pensando sin cesar en vos. Y ahora que os tengo otra vez en mis brazos, no quiero perderos. ¡No podría! Temo que si Roberts se entera de que nos habéis ayudado, vuestra vida correrá tanto peligro como la mía. Os lo ruego. ¡Quedáos!

La mirada de Dácil le aguantó unos momentos, perdida en la emoción.

Asintió al cabo.

Luego Lope tomó el farol que le ofrecía Alonso de Enterríos y bajaron al fondo de la tierra.

* * *

Dácil los vio descender por la escala, el pecho saltándole.

Lo primero que pensó fue en seguirles y advertirles, mas le fallaron las fuerzas. ¿La perdonaría Lope? ¡Qué había hecho! ¡Por Dios, qué había hecho! Se echó el pelo atrás, como si al hacerlo fuese a salirle por la frente lo que debía hacer.

Quería ir con Lope. Llevar al pequeño lejos de las islas. Una familia. Lope no la había mentido, estaba segura. No había encontrado Dácil mentira en sus palabras. Aquel Lope andaba cambiado. Durante los años a solas criando al pequeño, había jurado matarle por abandonarla e irse. Incluso al saber de las cartas perdidas, robadas seguramente por Padre, había querido seguir con el plan y acabar su venganza. "Nuestro benefector me ha dicho", la había enredado Padre en su última visita, "que Lope regresará y no por tí. Ayúdame a matarle a él y a los que traiga."

Y Dácil le había jurado, rabiosa y amargada, obediencia para recuperar su honor.

¡Ay! Pero eso había sido de antes. Antes de que se despidiera de ella, hacía apenas momentos. Cuando Dácil atrapó las bridas de los caballos a una roca, notó lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Odiaba a Lope, y lo amaba. Amaba a Padre y lo odiaba.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Por Dios, qué hacer? Padre lo iba a matar. ¡Padre lo iba a matar!

– ¡Me ha embrujado Lope con _palabrah_! –murmuró en voz alta, al acariciar a su yegua.

Y supo, secándose las lágrimas, que sin duda lo amaba.

* * *

Chema lo estaba flipando porque al bajar las escaleras de piedra, el móvil ministerial aun tenía cobertura. Aquello no tenía sentido, pero sin embargo era tan real como todo en aquella puta locura. ¿Había un repetidor de comunicaciones allí abajo o qué? ¿En la gruta de Roberts? ¿Por qué? ¡No un repetidor cualquiera! ¡Un repetidor del Ministerio!

La entrada a la gruta de los piratas estaba tallada toscamente en la roca y la humedad hacía que cada paso dentro de la tierra se volviera resbaladizo y preocupante. Ni Lope ni Alonso hablaban y eso conseguía que los rugidos del mar, al otro lado, se oyeran en ecos lejanos. El primero iba delante como los de Alicante y el segundo, daga sacada, juraba entre dientes porque el poeta se estaba pasando de gallo y si le pasaba algo se iba a liar en el Ministerio mucho peor que con las travesuras del tal Roa.

Chema suspiró y trató de no cagarse en los pantalones cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras. Frente a ellos una estrecha y larga gruta se abría en goteos de agua salitrosa y oscuridad. De repente, la ocurrencia de ver cuántos malos había sin la ayuda de Pargo y Arendibar le pareció peor idea que no usar una VPN fiable para bajarse tema por P2P.

– Aun no se ha ofrecido a quedarse con Dácil... Parece que hemos logrado por fin hacer un hombre del señor Chema –sonrió Lope en susurros mientras avanzaba, quizás adivinándole la mirada de inquietud–. Decidme, señor Chema... ¿Está entre esas misteriosas habilidades vuestras el recorrer túneles y cuevas?

Chema vio que Alonso aprovechaba la oportunidad para ponerse delante e impedir que Lope se expusiera. Chema suspiró. A lo mejor Lope lograba así vencer sus propios miedos: tirando de ser el macho alfa. Para ganarse la vida escribiendo sobre las grandezas y miseras de la naturaleza humana, no pudo evitar pensar, el cabrón iba cortito de inteligencia emocional. O eso o algo tramaba. Chema acercó la antorcha para verle el careto. Tenía el bigote torcido en su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia galante. Algo tramaba.

– De peque jugaba a Dragones y Mazmorras –se encogió de hombros Chema–. Es toda la habilidad en esto que tengo. La espeleología no es lo mío.

– ¿Dragones y Mazmorras?

Chema dudó en las palabras. Mierda.

– Es... Un juego de dados. Una mala tirada te saca del juego. Tiene reglas complejas.

– Dudo que un juego de dados nos pueda ayudar en esta situación –objetó Lope–. Como mirar esa cosa de cristal que sé escondéis en el bolsillo. Decidme, ¿qué es? ¿Cómo pudisteis hacer llegar el mapa de Dácil al barco en tan corto periodo de tiempo?

Chema gruñó. El móvil. Lope le había pillado en algún momento mirando el móvil.

– Un relicario –interrumpió Alonso.

– ¿Puedo verlo?

– No.

Lope torció el gesto.

– Si vuestras mercedes creen que soy un memo –gruñó Lope quemado–, sepan que están equivocadas.

Y apartando a Alonso de un empujón, empezó a avanzar por la gruta a paso vivo.

* * *

Alonso trataba de que Lope no se expusiera, pero era empresa imposible. A ese paso, comprendió, la advertencia de Cervantes iba a tener que ponerla en práctica porque, de asomar una cuarta de más (asomaba más de media el insensato) y encontrarse con un arcabucero o ballestero tras el siguiente recodo de gruta, el Fénix iba a quedar desplumado y bien muerto.

– ¡Maestro os lo ruego! –rugió Alonso en un susurro–. ¡Cautela! ¡A saber qué encontraremos tras la siguiente esquina!

– Aquí Entrerríos tiene razón, don Lope –apoyó el señor Chema–. Mire que como nos lo maten, la tenemos.

– ¿Pues qué habéis de tener? ¿Qué teméis, caballeros? –gruñó Lope–. Más de un secreto guardáis y hasta ahora no me habéis visto quejarme. A diferencia de otros, yo confío en mis compañeros. En ellos y en Dácil. ¡Estas cuevas están claramente vacías!

– Eso no lo sabemos, Lope –gruñó Alonso–. ¡Bajad la voz, os lo ruego!

– Sé lo que tramais –gruñó Lope, perdida la calma–. ¡Si creéis que voy a permitir que de la gloria me apartéis por hallar ese oro del Rey, estáis muy equivocados! ¡Que haya encontrado el amor no me hace más iluso!

Alonso apretó los puños, encontrando que ser paciente le iba costando a cada palabra del genio un poco más; quizás dejarle sin sentido y atado junto a Dácil, hubiese sido mejor solución.

– Mirad que os equivocais Maestro –trató de no enojarse–. De todos será la gloria por...

Alonso se interrumpió.

Como había temido, el despreocupado paso de Lope de Vega les había llevado de cabeza a media docena de espadas tras el último recodo. Tras ellos, el señor Chema con manos levantadas era apremiado por dos ballesteros a su espalda.

– ¡Por todos los...! –maldijo Alonso.

Alonso comprendió que estaban rodeados y que al menos había tres piratas por cada uno de ellos. Tuvo que ceder cuando, con una hoja en el cuello, le obligaron a entregar espada y daga sin poder oponer resistencia.

– Hombres de Roberts, presumo –gruñó Lope sin perder aparentemente la calma.

– Presumís lo vuestro, ya lo creo –confirmó uno de ellos. Alonso reconoció en él al viejo que se le había escapado en la taberna del tuerto. La cara y el brazo en cabestrillo a la luz del farol, se lo confirmaron–. Decidme, poeta Lope... ¿Con qué brazo escribís?

– ¿Por qué pregun...

Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, Alonso vió cómo le clavaba en el antebrazo derecho una puñalada rápida y seca.

– ¡Joder! –chilló Chema.

Alonso fue a intervenir, pero se encontró al momento con dos hojas en el cuello a punto de abrirle el gaznate. Lope contuvo un alarido entre los labios y sin apartar la desafiante mirada del pirata, se llevó la mano izquierda a la herida cuando le sacó el hierro.

– ¡Calmaos, matador! –le dijo a Alonso el viejo–. Ahora el señor Lope de Vega y yo vamos parejos. Quería asegurarme de que así fuera antes de que el señor Roberts y él ajusten cuentas. Respecto a vos –sonrió, dientes negros y barba rala–, no tengáis prisa aun por recibir vuestro merecido.


	15. Tiempo de piratas C6 El galeón imposible

**Capítulo 6.– El galeón imposible**

Costa norte de Tenerife, primavera de 1606.

Gruta de los piratas.

" _ANDY_

 _Do you think there's really any treasure here?_

 _MIKEY_

 _Andy, this whole ship is a treasure."_

 **The goonies (1985)**

* * *

Gil-Pérez fue testigo de como Pargo ordenaba a sus hombres que bajaran las lanchas al agua. En cuanto las maniobras le dejaron un hueco para quedarse a solas, fue hacia él tratando de que la tripulación no les viese discutir.

– ¡Capitán! ¡Qué hacéis! ¡Aun no hay noticias de Alonso!

La oscura noche tiraba olas contra las rompientes y el 'Zeneze' aguardaba fondeado a salvo del oleaje en una cala cercana a la posición marcada por el mapa que había enviado el señor Chema. El plan era que la patrulla de Alonso se infiltrara en las cuevas y avisara del estado de las cosas, pero la llamada no se producía y, a decir verdad, a Gil-Pérez la falta de noticias era al primero a quien había inquietado.

– Conozco _estah_ _cuevah_ , señor Gil-Pérez –informó tranquilo Pargo–. _Varioh_ _barcoh_ cabrían en algunas. En mi tiempo yo mismo _lah_ usé alguna vez.

– Que las conozcáis, capitán, no quita para que debamos saber cuántos hombres hay dentro –protestó Gil-Pérez. Luego se acercó a él, para que un par de marinos que pasaban cerca no les oyeran. De lejos, vio Gil-Pérez, sólo Arendibar parecía atender con fijeza la conversación–. Esta maniobra es precipitada, capitán... No comprendéis...

– El que no comprende _soih voh_. Da igual lo que haya dentro –gruñó el capitán–. Si la carraca queda fondeada aquí _seremoh vistoh_ tarde o temprano –explicó Pargo, con gesto seco–. Cuando _oh_ dije que conocía _estah_ _cuevah_ , señor Gil-Pérez, no mentía. _Estamoh_ en el mejor escondite para no ser _vistoh_ desde _ellah_ , pero _seremoh_ _descubiertoh_ tarde o temprano si Roberts ha apostado _guardah_. La sorpresa es vital. _Vamoh_ con todo. Y que _Dioh_ y sor María protejan a _loh_ _suyoh_.

Luego sacó la imagen de sor María de sus ropajes y la besó, mientras los hombres repartían puñales, alfanjes y pistolas de pedernal. Gil-Pérez refunfuñó, hastiado. Vio llegar a Arendibar.

– Pargo tiene razón –concedió el pirata–. Llevaos ese aparato vuestro por si de camino contactan Alonso y los suyos.

Gil-Pérez parpadeó, perplejo.

– ¿Cómo que de camino?

– El capitán ha dicho con todo –resumió Arendibar con una sonrisa–. Espero que sepais manejar una espada.

* * *

Chema sintió la cuerda haciéndole heridas en las muñecas.

Cuando les hubieron atado a conciencia las manos a la espalda, les hicieron bajar por el laberinto de roca hasta un puerto natural oculto, una gruta techada entre los acantilados; la luz de la luna se colaba por enormes grietas y sin estar la cueva abierta del todo al mar, conseguía detener las rompientes fuera y dejaba en plan estanque el escondite, con olor a salitre y...

Madera.

¿Madera? Sí, madera, porque allí, un barco pirata tan negro como la puta noche, estaba fondeado con algunas luces por cubierta. Y era grande que te pasas. Chema tenía puta idea de barcos, pero no estaba seguro de que aquel diseño fuese del siglo XVI, ni del XVII. Era más como una peli de piratas del Caribe. Siglo XVIII, quizás. Tres hileras de cañones en el casco. No los contó, pero más de quince por hilera, fijo. Las flipadas miradas de Lope y Alonso a su lado se lo confirmaron.

Aquel barco no era de ese tiempo.

– ¿Cómo es posible? –pudo suspirar Lope pálido y no sólo por la herida en el brazo–. ¡Tres cubiertas artilladas! ¡Mirad el tamaño de su palo mayor! ¡Esta nao es un monstruo!

– Si Inglaterra posee buques así –pareció pensar en voz alta Alonso–, hundidas serán todas las naves del Rey.

Les hicieron subir por la pasarela, las manos atadas a la espalda, el pobre Lope sudando y sin fuerza con un mal vendaje en el brazo. Ya está, pensó Chema cuando a punta de sable les condujeron a la cubierta del barco pirata del futuro-pasado, daba igual. Así es como palmo. En Tenerife, año 1606. Puto Ministerio y puto Salvador. Esto es de locos.

Lo de que estaba en una puta locura se lo confirmó la antena de WiMAX, (flipa, no sólo Gil-Pérez tenía _Netflix_ ) que salía del castillo de popa. Allí estaba su repetidor, comprendió. En un anacronismo sin aparente sentido, el galeón pirata parecía tener en la cabina del capitán su propio sistema de comunicaciones inalámbricas y móviles.

Al castillo de popa miraron todos precisamente cuando un "toc", "toc" de madera contra madera resonó en cubierta, al abrirse la puerta. Un tío enorme, sucio, casaca raída de oro y rojo, con barba enredada y canosa, salió de la cabina del capitán. Peluca piojosa, sombrero de ala y pluma lleno de parches dorados.

– ¡Capitán Roberts! –se presentó Lope de Vega cortesmente, a pesar de seguir con las manos atadas a la espalda–. Es... Un placer volver a veros tras todos estos años...

Chema vio cómo Roberts se quedaba mirando a Lope unos largos segundos.

– Traedme la espada sin filo –ordenó, con fuerte acento inglés–. Y sacadme el tajón de castrar.

* * *

Alonso vio cómo los piratas traían un madero acabado en metal sobre el que, entre risas y burlas, los piratas pusieron de horcajadas al pobre Lope. Al mismo tiempo uno de los muchos hombres que comenzaban a llenar la cubierta, le acercó un viejísimo y oxidado alfanje a su capitán con el que empezó a ensayar el gesto entre vítores de los marinos.

– ¡Capitán Roberts! –improvisó Lope, desesperado, al ver cómo los hombres preparaban aparamenta para castrarle–. ¡Estoy seguro de que podemos hablar con calma! ¡Mirad que no tomé nada a la fuerza de vuestra hija!

Roberts negó con la cabeza, con tranquilidad.

– ¡Esto es un ultraje! –intentó Alonso–. ¡Si tenéis pendencia con Lope ofrecedle una espada y que luche por su honor!

El pirata rió y Alonso observó cómo los hombres a su alrededor le imitaban.

– Los piratas carecemos de tal cosa, ¿no lo sabéis? Vos debéis ser Entrerríos –comentó con calma–. Un placer. A vos os colgaré de allí –señaló al palo mayor. Luego bajó la punta del alfanje hacia Chema–. A vuestro amigo el del gorro... No sé. ¿Qué preferís?

– ¿Qué tal un trato? –vio Alonso que improvisaba Chema–. Permite usted que Lope viva de una pieza y dejamos que se quede el oro de Roa... Y la antena de WiMAX...

Alonso lo vio entonces. Un momento de duda. De molestia en los ojos del pirata, por el último comentario. Fuera lo que fuese aquella WiMAX, mencionarla le había sacado de su alegre estado.

– El oro del judío ya es mío –contestó el pirata–. No os lamentéis por el sufrimiento de vuestro amigo –añadió teatrero y burlón–. Durará poco: no muchos hombres sobreviven al procedimiento.

Rieron los demás a carcajadas y Alonso vio cómo le sacaban las vergüenzas a Lope y se las atrapaban en un cepo en miniatura.

– ¿Esto es todo? –se sorprendió Roberts al verlo, sin perder la media sonrisa.

– ¡Lamento que las hayáis cortado más grandes! –rugió Lope ofendido.

Los demás volvieron a reir. Alguien empezó a repartir ron y los cantos, para delicia de su capitán, empezaron a oírse por el galeón entre palmas y talones.

 _Farewell and adieu to you Spanish ladies..._

 _Farewell and adieu to you ladies of Spain..._

Alonso trató de pensar. Para el pobre Lope, como había temido Cervantes, no había solución. Para ellos, al parecer, tampoco. Si al menos pudiese bajar a la santabárbara, pensó. No podrían recuperar el oro, pero sus vidas bien valían llevarse por delante aquel monstruo de más de cincuenta cañones. Y con él, el oro de Roa.

 _For it's we've received orders for to sail for old England..._

 _But we hope very soon we shall see you again..._

– Tengo que llegar a la cabina del capitán –murmuró Chema–. Esa antena tiene pinta de ser importante.

– Una gran idea –contestó Alonso, rabioso–. ¿Antes o después de que estos rufianes nos cuelguen?

Roberts subió el hierro por última vez, listo para el tajo.

Pero un tiró se oyó.

Y la oxidada hoja se rompió y saltó por los aires justo antes de que bajara para castrar a Lope.

– ¡ _Deteneoh_ padre! ¡ _Noh_ _vamoh_ a casar! –rugió Dácil, apareciendo por el castillo de popa.

Cuando la mujer tiró el humeante pistolón, sacó su sable.

* * *

Padre suspiró y con el gesto pareció lograr calmar la rabia que le había claramente invadido los primeros segundos. Se acercó entonces a Dácil a pata de palo y cuando fue a cruzarle la cara de revés, ella le puso sin dudar la punta del sable al cuello.

Dácil sintió que el pecho le iba a reventar de miedo. Pero no podía... No podía tenerlo... Padre debía ver que no estaba de broma, que iba en serio.

– ¡Qué haces, malcriada!

– ¡ _Soltadleh_! ¡A _todoh_!

Era una locura. Padre jamás aceptaría que le contradijeran delante de sus hombres, pero al menos había logrado impedir que le hicera daño a Lope. Una mirada alrededor le reveló que los hombres de Padre parecían confusos. Él, por toda respuesta, le dio la espalda con un nuevo gesto teatral y los brazos abiertos.

– ¿Qué fue de los lloros? –gritó burlón, cómico, intentando humillarla–. ¿Qué fue de la rabia? ¡En verdad no sois hija mía si tan pronto olvidais nuestro pacto! ¡Vos, Dácil, les traíais aquí y yo os vengaba! ¿Ya os habéis olvidado? –luego se dirigió a Lope, sin perder la burla, pero Dácil sabía que sus palabras guardaban gran contrarío–. ¡Sabéis engañar a las mujeres, lo admito!

– ¡La amo! –protestó Lope.

– ¡Podréis engañarla a ella, no a mi! –rugió el pirata.

– ¡Basta! –gritó Dácil, acercándose de nuevo a Padre, la espada de nuevo a su cuello–. ¡Todo ha cambiado! ¡ _Liberadleh_ _oh_ digo!

* * *

– Vale –comentó Chema al lado de Alonso–. Tenías razón... La rubia nos ha vendido.

Alonso aceptó el apunte.

– Bueno, pero intenta salvarnos. ¿En qué la convierte eso?

– ¿En alguien digno de poca confianza? –opinó un pirata por detrás.

– ¡Calla! –contestó otro–. ¡Deseo saber qué pasa al final!

Roberts volvió a su hija, aun ella con el sable en alto.

– Nuestro benefactor quiere a estos hombres muertos –explicó con menos paciencia–. Por una vez sus deseos se alinean con los míos. Elegid, hija mía. O conmigo –añadió desenvainando su sable–, o contra mí.

Alonso vio a la pobre Dácil debatirse, sin bajar la espada. Una mirada entristecida a Lope. Otra a su extravagante y cruel padre. En verdad les había traicionado. Podría haberles advertido antes de bajar a las cuevas mas, encontraba Alonso, enfrentarse así a su Padre demostraba un valor que no sabía si él mismo tenía. Los piratas alrededor olvidaron cantos, risas y ron, totalmente absorbidos por el drama.

– ¿ _Mataríaih_ a la madre de vuestro nieto? –pudo decir ella.

– Sin dudar.

– Sea –dijo Dácil.

Y entrechocaron aceros, para pasmo de los piratas.

Los hombres de Pargo entraron en escena entonces, por sorpresa.

Abordada la nao en silencio y aprovechando la distracción, comprendió Alonso, lanzaron fusilería y virotes desde proa para luego empezar el degüelle de piratas de improviso, entre el caos, los gritos de hombres muriendo y las nubes de pólvora llenándolo todo.

– ¡Al abordaje! –gritó Amaro Pargo entre los rugidos de sus hombres.


	16. Tiempo de piratas C7 Abordaje

**Capítulo 7.– Abordaje**

Tenerife, primavera de 1606

Cubierta del galeón Santa Inés, cueva de los piratas.

 _"Rompe el techo láminas y plancha_

 _de acero grabado los mosquetes:_

 _vuelan los tiros cuerpos de las lanchas_

 _más altos que en las gavias los grumetes._

 _Siémbrase de la mar las ondas anchas_

 _de plumas y sangrientos coseletes,_

 _y llevándose los aires cristalinos_

 _brazos, cabezas, piernas e intestinos"_

 **Canto IV, 274.**

 **"La Dragontea"**

 **Lope de Vega**

* * *

Chema notó el empujón de Alonso y cayó sobre cubierta, a tiempo para ver cómo Entrerríos se quitaba de encima con patadas a los piratas adictos al drama que les habían estado reteniendo. La pelea se había montado por la parte de alante del barco, pero en poco tiempo se había extendido en corrillos por toda la cubierta, tirando muertos, sangre, tripas y balas a troche y moche.

Su puta madre. Qué carnicería.

Le llegó Gil-Pérez.

– ¡Joder, Gil-Pérez! –gritó Chema para hacerse oir sobre la locura–. ¡No le hacía a usted hombre de acción!

Cuando les vino un pirata que les vio desarmados, el bueno de Arendibar apareció al rescate. Arriba, abajo, desarme y degüello. Eficiente.

– Por eso me he traído al bueno de Gorka –jadeó el funcionario.

– ¡Tiene que ayudarme! –explicó Chema–. ¡Tenemos que llegar a la cabina del capitán!

Gil-Pérez pareció estar a punto de preguntar qué coño había en la cabina del capitán, pero en vez de eso, ayudados por Arendibar aceptó seguirle y se hiceron camino entre las peleas.

Chema perdió el aliento al darle la patada la puerta.

Luces, _racks_ y el sonido de ventiladores alimentados por cientos de baterías.

La cabina del capitán era un cuarto de servidores con conexión de fibra de última generación y salida con WiMAX de alto ancho de banda. Los adornos del siglo XVIII se mezclaban con conectores, cables, _racks, y varios_ _mainframes_ salpicados de leds que lucían como locos. Aquello parecía un puto centro de computación.

– ¿Qué demonio es esto? –pudo preguntar Arendibar cuando acabó de trabar la puerta tras ellos.

Chema suspiró y sacó del _rack_ que parecía más importante un terminal de usuario.

– Creo que es el oro de Roa.

* * *

 _Balas, muerte, espadas, suerte..._

 _De morir o no al cabo,_

 _el día sabría acaso,_

 _si acabarían muertos al ocaso,_

 _o triunfantes._

Lope intentó por enésima vez soltarse el miembro del cepo, mas no hubo éxito. A su alrededor todo se había convertido en escaramuzas de golpes, cortes, sangre y zancadillas. Alguien tiró un pistolazo cerca, alguien murió. Un cadáver sobre el potro de la nada cayó.

– ¿Alguien quiere venir a desatarme?

Apareció Alonso, el fiel Alonso. ¡Menos mal!

– ¡Cerrad los ojos, voto a tal! –pidió.

Y de un relámpago bajó su acero cercenando, pardiez, aparato de cierre en vez del encerrado.

Lope se metió las vergüenzas en los pantalones en cuanto el buen Alonso le cortó las ligaduras. Luego le vio destripar a un hombre que les venía a traición por la espalda.

– ¡Dadme un arma! ¡He de auxiliarla! –señaló Lope.

Roberts tenía a la valiente Dácil en mala lid contra el timón, a punto de acabar con ella si se le daba más tiempo.

– ¡No! –protestó Alonso–. ¡No podré ayudaros! ¡Debo llegar a la santabárbara!

Lope le puso la mano en el hombro, serio. ¡Qué buen amigo, Alonso! ¡Qué leal!

– ¡Con la misión cumplid, os lo ordeno! ¿Y ese inútil de Chema?

– Con Gil-Pérez creo, buscando el oro.

Alonso mató a otro y otro de dos golpes; Lope se apartó. Encontró un sable en el suelo y, el pulso perdido por la traicionera herida, se lo cambió a la izquierda.

– Destruid este monstruo –ordenó Lope–. A quien quede dentro, que se las apañe. Aunque... Avisad un poco antes, si podéis.

– Si de abajo salir me véis –informó Alonso–, saltad por la borda.

* * *

Alonso le vio partir hacia el castillo de popa.

¡Pardiez! ¡Cervantes le iba a matar! Se abrió paso entre las refriegas y el mar de hombres matándose entre sí y se llevó varios cortes, de los lados, por ir con prisa. La batalla seguía difícil y sangrienta y aunque habían caído más hombres de Roberts por la sorpresa y el ron, los de Pargo eran muchos, muchos menos. Antes de bajar a la bodega y a los niveles inferiores, vio al capitán canario agarrarse una imagen sobre el pecho y aguantar el asalto de varios piratas.

– ¡Matad al inglés! –gritaba–. ¡Luchad! ¡Luchad!

Debía darse prisa. Debía darse prisa, pensaba Alonso al llegar a la primera bajocubierta de los cañones. Con el ruido de madera amortiguando la pelea arriba, trató de ir deprisa sin perder una sombra que le acuchillara a traición. Recorrió hileras de cañones, el ruido de la batalla sobre él. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde, por Dios?

Encontró a un pirata cobarde, escondido bajo su coy.

– ¡Dónde está la santabárbara! ¡Responded o morid!

El pobre marino acertó a señalar tembloroso unas escaleras y Alonso bajó por ellas, agarrando el farol que encontró clavado en la base del palo mayor.

* * *

Lope subió de dos saltos las escaleras y se plantó en el castillo de popa. Llegó a tiempo para ver cómo Roberts desarmaba a la pobre Dácil, atrapada entre acero y timón.

– ¡Deteneos Roberts! ¡Es a mí a quien buscáis!

Bajó su sable el pirata perdido su rostro enajenado; tal diría no le importaba, su barco siendo entregado y su destino vendido.

– ¡Marcha Lope, marcha! –rogó Dácil–. ¡Te matará!

De un golpe con el puño, Roberts durmió a Dácil. Levantó sable, ojo y gesto, y encarole a Lope presto con más alegría que miedo al verle su brazo herido.

– En eso –gruñó Roberts–, mi hija tiene sentido.

El pirata se apartó de camino a uno de los hombres de Pargo que osó salirle al paso y se fue a Lope con fiereza tal, que el primer sablazo cortó una línea. Trató de ganarle Lope la espalda, cuando su empuje le hizo clavar filo del castillo en la baranda, mas el viejo andó más fuerte y logró sable sacar, que Lope pudo parar, a las malas y a las últimas, poniendo su acero en medio para que no le atravesara.

Por poco.

– Algo le pasa a vuestra mano buena –sonrió Roberts, yéndose hacia él–. Debe ser mi día de suerte.

– Una cosa es segura, capitán –sonrió Lope comiéndose el miedo–: pronto os llegará la muerte.

* * *

Chema vio a Arendibar trinchar a un pirata por uno de los huecos de la puerta.

– ¡En verdad que no veo oro aquí! ¡Pero sugiero que os deis prisa! –advirtió–. ¡Sea lo que sea lo que estais haciendo!

La tranca no aguantaría mucho, comprendió Chema. Y aunque aquella aberración era un _windows server_ (válgame señor), acceder de _admin_ aun tenía su punto.

– ¿Puedo ayudaros? –se ofreció Gil-Pérez.

– Sí –aceptó Chema–. Abra todos los terminales y pruebe a encontrar un _post-it_ con la contraseña escrita.

Chema logró entrar como _user_ al fin, y trató de hacerse con los permisos.

– No lo entiendo –gruñó Gil-Pérez–. ¿Qué buscamos?

Chema suspiró. Por aquello el cabrón de Salvador le había metido en el lío. ¡Algo podría haberle dicho! Aquello tenía arquitectura de centro de datos, con comunicaciones encriptadas. Por eso Tenerife tenía cobertura hasta en los sótanos: Roa necesitaba que aquel complejo estuviese en comunicación directa con las líneas del Ministerio. Y la clave, comprendió al navegar por el árbol de directorios a base de instrucciones de terminal, estaba en el listado de códigos de las cuentas bancarias.

– Son cuentas –explicó–. Cuentas bancarias. Oro, plata, platino, criptomonedas... Roa ha llevado el oro a cien sitios diferentes en el tiempo, mil bancos... La mayoría suizos. Este centro de datos le permite tener todas las transacciones controladas. Lo mueve. No deja de moverlo. Por eso no habíamos logrado localizarlo. ¡Es muy listo!

– ¿Bancos? –gruñó Arendibar, aguantando los envites contra la puerta–. ¿El oro está en bancos? ¿Qué despropósito es ese?

Apareció de repente Gil-Pérez, sonrisa de triunfito en el rostro, y le pasó un papel con la clave del _admin_.

– ¿" _Buttercup_ "? –se extrañó Chema.

– Va a resultar que tenía razón Salvador al enviarle aquí –sonrió Gil-Pérez–. Es usted un pirata.

Chema metió la clave y se hizo un _root_ que hizo sonar las campanas del cielo.

– He visto los capítulos de "Juego de Tronos" en su ordenador, Gil-Pérez.

– ¿Y?

– Que es usted de _Netflix_ –sonrió Chema de vuelta–. Aquí piratas somos todos.

Arendibar gritó desde la puerta, apartando espadas que trataban de llegarle a través de los huecos.

– ¡Dense vuestras mercedes prisa que no vamos a aguantar ni cinco minutos!

* * *

Cinco minutos. ¿Con aquello sería suficiente? Igual ni le daba para cinco minutos.

Alonso cargó uno de los barriletes de pólvora de la santabárbara y empezó a vaciar un rastro que sirviera de mecha y que le diera tiempo, al menos, de llegar a cubierta. Luego deshizo camino y arrojó el barril dentro, con los otros cien. Tiró el farol al principio de la mecha y vió la humareda recorrer la pólvora a toda velocidad en dirección a la santabárbara.

– Eso no serán ni cinco, ni tres –pensó en voz alta.

Luego volvió a toda velocidad arriba, para alertar a los demás.

Quizás hasta Lope seguía vivo.

* * *

– ¡Dejad de bailar, desgraciado! –rugió Roberts.

Lope esquivó otro sablazo a tiempo para ganarle un corte al pirata en el brazo; pero el tiempo, supo, se le acababa. El tiempo y el castillo de popa, porque el rufián había logrado arrinconarle en la esquina de babor.

– ¡Rendíos Roberts! –señaló Lope–. ¡El barco es nuestro! ¡Y con él el oro!

Roberts no contestó. Como toro enojado y bravo, furia ciega, odio helado, se limitó a cortarle el paso a siniestra y diestra y acercó, por fin, el acero a su garganta. Lope se tiró al suelo y de un golpe de truhán, empujó a la pata de palo; a punto de tirarle estuvo, pero aguantó el pirata en pie, y al tenerlo en el suelo le levantó la bota y patada se llevó él, en el bigote, quedando aturdido, Lope abajo, Roberts arriba.

Toda la suerte perdida.

– ¡Muere! –rugió el pirata.

Pero Dácil volvió en si. Y Lope la vio llegar, y cubrirle, y con su cuerpo recibir, la estocada que iba a él.

– ¡Dácil, no!

Una última mirada, una última sonrisa. La sangre en sus labios roja.

– Lope, sí –dijo ella.

Y luego los ojos cerró.

Roberts trastabilló y tiró la espada, su fiera mirada perdida y su boca, torcida y loca, en aullido de amargo dolor.

Lope se levantó, heridas y cansancio idos, pena llenándole el pecho, el sonido de refriegas abajo sin importarle apenas. Un grito se alzó, sin embargo, que le hizo mirar a la lid, el cuerpo de la pobre Dácil, en sus brazos él ya de pie.

– ¡Saltad! –ordenó Alonso de Entrerríos en cubierta–. ¡Saltad o morid!

Lope vio, a punto de saltar, cómo Roberts, de rodillas y vencido, su barco todo perdido, lloraba junto al timón.

Luego saltó.

Y al llegar al agua oyó, la madera astillada y bronca, bramido de pólvora y fuego, la nao herida de muerte, saltando en mil pedazos tras él.

* * *

Alonso se abrió paso entre los hombres de Roberts que rendidos y empapados aun quedaban con vida en la orilla de la gruta. Los de Pargo los habían apresado sin problemas y sacado del agua, perdido su capitán. Más de la mitad de sus hombres habían muerto en el abordaje y Alonso trató de apartar de su mente el número que volar la nao habría causado él mismo.

Allí, en la orilla de la gruta, noche y antorchas vio llegar a Lope con Dácil muerta en sus brazos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –pudo preguntar.

– Me salvó –informó Lope con el tono perdido.

Alonso le vio pálido y avejentado, su rostro vencido y de repente sin fuerzas, sin separarse del cadáver de la pobre Dácil. Vio entonces llegar a Gil-Pérez y a Arendibar, del otro lado, cargando con el señor Chema ya que una astilla de tabla llevada por la explosión le atravesaba la pierna.

Todos quedaron junto a Lope y a la hija muerta del pirata Roberts.

Los pedazos de humeante madera y hierro del galeón flotaban o se hundían en la gruta inundada. El mar, lejos se oía.

Lope se alzó, un último beso en la frente a su amada.

– ¿Todo ha terminado? –preguntó ausente–. ¿Recuperamos el oro del Rey?

– Ciertamente impedimos que sus enemigos lo tuvieran –contestó Alonso antes de que Chema pudiese abrir la boca–. Y hundimos el barco inglés.

Lope asintió como si gloria o victoria poco le importaran.

– Informad al Rey que el inglés tiene estos monstruos –comentó Lope–. Os veré en nuestra carraca. Para mí, me temo, la aventura ha terminado.

– ¿Qué decís, Lope? ¿Por qué?

– Tengo un hijo del que hacerme cargo.


	17. Tiempo de piratas C8 Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Ministerio del Tiempo de principios del XVII

Despacho de Cervantes.

 _"DÁCIL:_

 _Por lo que en tu trato advierto,_

 _o tú eres el más honrado_

 _del mundo, o yo no te agrado,_

 _que debe de ser lo cierto._

 _CASTILLO:_

 _En lo postrero te engañas;_

 _mas contigo me sucede_

 _lo que a un hombre que ver puede_

 _frutas de tierras extrañas,_

 _que viéndolas tan hermosas,_

 _bien las desea comer,_

 _mas teme que pueden ser_

 _por ventura venenosas._

 _Confiésote que no sé_

 _comer, Dácil, tu hermosura;_

 _que temo que en tu blandura_

 _mi muerte y veneno esté."_

 **"Comedia la Famosa de Los guanches de Tenerife y Conquista de Canarias"**

 **Lope de Vega**

* * *

Don Miguel de Cervantes acabó de leer el informe con gesto sereno.

– ¿Entonces Lope...? ¿Sus heridas...?

– No son graves –explicó Alonso–. Ni las suyas ni las del señor Chema. Sanarán. Con respecto a Lope y por lo que pude ver, la señora Micaela tomó mejor la nueva de un hijo a solas que hijo con nueva mujer. Siguen en Sevilla y volverán a Madrid con el niño en cuanto el padre esté curado. Han decidido llamarle Félix. Ocultarán su fecha de nacimiento. Los trámites con respecto a eso, están cerrados.

Alonso vio el gesto de Cervantes aceptar la contrariedad. Sobre si por Lope estar herido sin tener que estarlo o por Lope seguir vivo sin él quererlo, no supo decir.

– ¿Y el oro?

– El señor Chema explicó que eran cosas del futuro –resumió–. Roa escondió el oro en muchos tiempos, con argucias tecnológicas. Fue buena idea traerle: sin él y sin Gil-Pérez sólo habríamos acertado a destruir el navío: Roa probablemente hubiese seguido teniendo acceso a los caudales.

– En vuestro informe contais –recordó Don Miguel–, que el señor Chema no tenía buena disposición inicial.

Alonso sonrió.

– Al parecer el licor que le dio Gil-Pérez para embarcarle le hizo olvidar detalles de la misión en él confiados en un principio –aclaró Alonso–. Cuando el peligro apareció, fue el primero en estar. Sin él y sin Gil-Pérez, me temo que el oro seguiría oculto esperando a Roa. El Ministerio central gracias al señor Chema dispone de los fondos.

– Su resistencia, queréis decir –suspiró Don Miguel–. Me temo que el despreciable judío se ha hecho definitivamente con el Ministerio y la gente de Salvador está tratando de recuperarlo. ¡Tranquilizaos! –ordenó Don Miguel al ver que Alonso se levantaba.

– ¡Pero mi padre...!

– Vuestro padre está bien –le tranquilizó–. Y lo estará si no intervenimos hasta que nos los pidan. Él mismo o Salvador. Creedme cuando os digo que con un villano capaz de viajar por el tiempo, no hay soluciones fáciles.

– ¡Pero...!

– Hacéis más servicio al central de los Ministerios aquí conmigo –gruñó don Miguel–. Si vienen los hombres de Roa a este tiempo, necesitaremos más espías que soldados y, después de visto lo visto, más que útil podéis ser. He de decir que en vuestra misión os habéis ganado por lo menos una hidalguía. Quién sabe si un título.

– Exageráis –gruñó Alonso, incapaz de aguantarse dentro la frustración–. Además, quien peor parte llevó fue Lope.

Un silencio.

Alonso recordó a Lope de Vega acariciando el rubio cabello de su hijo en la cubierta de la carraca 'Zeneze', bien seguro echando de menos a Dácil. Lope le había parecido otro, tras la muerte de su amada; había sido reflexión compartida con Chema y Gil-Pérez durante el viaje de vuelta.

Por un lado, habían logrado mantenerle vivo y, también, oculto de él el secreto del Ministerio, mas no habían logrado quitarle la extraña pena que aun le duraba al regresar a Sevilla.

– Vuestro fue el empeño de hundir ese buque a riesgo de vuestra vida –señaló Don Miguel–. Ese favor me encargaré de que el Rey nuestro señor no lo olvide.

Alonso se sacudió el sombrero y Don Miguel, con sonrisa pícara, bajó el papel.

– Me decís que... ¿No había nada de oro en el barco del inglés? –preguntó Cervantes–. ¿Nada, nada? No os voy a mentir, el sueldo de funcionario es exiguo y tengo un par de Entremeses que me gustaría poder montar. Los actores... En fin, hay que pagarles bien. Eso lo aprendí con vuestro padre...

Alonso aguantó la mirada de su superior sin sonreir.

Promesa había dado al capitán Pargo de no revelar el pequeño cofrecito que habían podido salvar del barco del pirata Roberts. En el abordaje y refriega los suyos habían llevado la peor parte y les había parecido justo, había sido de hecho idea de Lope, que repartieran lo convenido y el sobrante lo dieran a obras de caridad en la isla. De ser acaso descubiertos, nada habrían de revelar y tan solo decir que el oro del inglés fue por todos, a una, llevado.

– Me temo que oro de verdad, Don Miguel, no.

Cervantes bufó, molesto, pero al cabo pareció aceptar el revés.

– En fin –murmuró–. Ya estrenaré cuando pueda.

* * *

 **FIN DE TIEMPO DE PIRATAS**


End file.
